Corazones Solitarios
by Leidy RC
Summary: /UA/ Se sentían solos, eso era lo que compartían. Pero desde el momento en que se conocieron, se dieron cuenta de lo que verdaderamente les hacía falta. Uno era el complemento del otro, su soporte.
1. Remembranzas

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es de mi total invención._

 _ **Aclaraciones** : |Universo Alterno| **Neji/Tenten** | Rated T| Long-fic| Presencia de dos OC's | Romance; Hurt/Comfort| Menciones de parejas secundarias|_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Corazones Solitarios**_

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **.:.** Dedicado con mucho cariño a **Vistoria** por su cumpleaños._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo I: Remembranzas**

 **.**

Su cabello lo sujetó en la punta rápidamente, volviendo a centrar su atención en los papeles que tenía en mano. Era la cuarta vez que los releía, sin quejarse, solo conteniendo las ganas de lanzar un bostezo gracias al sueño que se propuso no ceder. De ninguna manera dormiría, él trajo todo su trabajo al departamento con la razón de terminar lo que no concluyó. Fin.

Su mente divagó un momento (para su mala suerte) mostrando que una vez hace cuatro años, él no estaba obligado a terminar todo el mismo día, no recibía órdenes de nadie, no se desvelaba. Era todo al revés: él dirigía, él hacía trabajar a sus empleados, él trabaja lo necesario. Sí, eso era antes, cuando aún era gerente general de una de las empresas más influyentes del país. Pero ahora solo era gerente de un área importante de la _segunda_ empresa más influyente del país. No estaba mal, pero definitivamente, bajó tres escalones a lo de antes.

 _¿Cómo había llegado a eso?_ Una larga historia, con un motivo absurdo y exagerado, si se lo preguntaban a él. A Hyuga Neji.

Recordaba cómo antes era el aclamado empresario Hyuga Neji, con tan solo veinticuatro años dirigía la empresa que su tío nunca dudó en heredarle. Tenía una carrera brillante, gran manejo de negocios e inversiones en la mejor empresa de editoriales de Japón: _Editora Hyuga & Hyuga_. Todo un prodigio, un genio que salía en portadas de revistas de gestión; era el factor principal de gerencia que cualquier empresa desearía contratar para ir hacia arriba. Una vida con lujos. Adorado por su tío, por sus primas menores, las cuales se sentían orgullosas de él, quien siempre altivo sabía manejar cuanta situación se le proponga. Amado por una mujer y él correspondía a ese amor de la misma manera. No vivía mal.

Lo único que no era color rosa, o mejor dicho por su tío y primas, el único defecto que él tenía, era la mujercita a su lado. Neji, innumerables veces, se las pasaba defendiéndola de cada ataque que la desdichada Kazami Junko recibía por parte de la prensa, de sus amigos, de su familia. Arribista, caza fortunas, interesada, petulante, entre otros más apelativos eran dirigidos a la joven que siempre salía con él. Su novia.

Hyuga Hiashi siempre le advertía: _"No te prohíbo estar con nadie, Neji. Eres joven, los desvaríos por ahí es normal a tu edad; si deseas una mujer, adelante. Pero no me traigas una mocosa inmadura, una arribista de lo peor a la casa, mucho menos oses imaginar que algún día esa mujer será tu esposa. Antes, te desheredo"._ Por más que tenía ganas de contestarle por ofender a su novia, se contenía, pues hablaba con el patriarca de los Hyuga. Si no quería que la llevara a la mansión, perfecto, él nunca lo hizo. Siguió adelante con su relación, asegurando siempre que la ama.

Todo había seguido su curso, tan bien como siempre. Hasta que cumplió veinticinco años y recibió una noticia que terminó por alegrarle la existencia, lo que le hizo reír de la felicidad cuando, su aún novia, le comunicó con una sonrisa radiante: _"¡Vamos a ser padres, Neji!"_ le había gritado Junko aquella vez. La pregunta en ese entonces había sido, ¿cómo tomaría su familia el hecho de que Junko esté embarazada y sin casarse? Ardería Troya, pero no por la noticia en realidad, sino por la persona que resultó embarazada de un Hyuga.

La sonora bofetada que había recibido aquella vez de parte de su tío, no fue lo que esperaba. Esperó insultos, (que después siguieron) pero no un golpe. El sermón esperado resonó a gritos por el estudio, pero él no se había quedado callado, defendió por primera vez a Junko y se casaría con ella teniendo a su hijo. Hiashi solo mostró una expresión de decepción, profunda decepción hacia el sobrino que quiso como un hijo. Neji recordaba las siguientes palabras que su tío habló tratando de calmarse: _"No me hiciste caso, esa arribista te amarró. A ver si eres tan hombrecito y si esa mujerzuela te querrá con todo e hijo cuando no tengas ni un solo poder sobre las empresas. Empaca tus cosas. Cavaste tu tumba con ella, Neji. Ojalá estés seguro que ese… crío que ella lleva en el vientre, sea tuyo"._ Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que Hiashi le invitara a largarse para siempre de la casa. Él no rechistó en obedecer, salió sin despedirse de aquel hombre que tanto le inculcó en la vida. Al fin de a cabo, solo perdió las comodidades, no el apellido.

Cuando cerró la puerta fuertemente, se sorprendió al encontrar a dos figuras femeninas recostadas en la pared del estudio. No demoró en reconocerlas, sus primas estaban con los rostros empapados de lágrimas. No hacía falta preguntar qué hacían ahí, era evidente que se alertaron por los gritos que seguramente resonaron por toda la casa. Pensó entonces, que ellas estarían preocupadas de que su primo esté fuera de la mansión, lejos de sus vidas como lo había ordenado Hiashi, pero Neji no dudó en aclararles pausadamente que él ya había decidido anteriormente comprarse un departamento, y ahora lo compartiría con Junko y su hijo. Esas últimas palabras, al parecer, habían encendido algo escondido en los corazones de las hermanas Hyuga, pues se quedó estático con las palabras que lanzó Hanabi teniendo una mirada de furia:

—Lárgate con esa zorra, Neji. Hazle caso a padre en lo de estar seguro si ese niño será tu hijo…— ni siquiera había dicho su nombre agregándole el sufijo con el que siempre le llamaba. Había cerrado los ojos, comprendiendo que Junko nunca fue del agrado de nadie. Quiso tocarle el hombro a Hinata, y ahí sí que se pasmó aún más: ella se alejó bruscamente de él. Mirando dudoso a Hanabi, comprendió que ahora no solo es repudiado por casi todos los Hyuga, sino que ellas completaban la lista. Salió sin volver a mirar. Al día siguiente regresó a recoger sus pertenencias.

Cuando le había contado absolutamente todo a Junko, ella simplemente lloró por lo que le había hecho, recriminándose por no haberse cuidado y ahora él pagaba de la peor manera; incluso le dijo que lo mejor era seguir con eso en secreto para que él pueda regresar con su familia. Obviamente, estaría de más decir que Neji terminó por consolarla, reconfortándola con decirle que se irían a vivir juntos antes de su boda. La sonrisa de Junko se extendió por todo su rostro, sus ojos verdes oscuros se habían iluminado, volvió a acomodar sus rizados cabellos negros hacia atrás y le había susurrado un _gracias_ antes de besarlo.

En un inicio, le había resultado demasiado fácil conseguir un departamento inmenso para vivir con su familia, así como también un buen empleo (no como ser gerente general) pero algo es algo; además que solo bastó con hacer contacto con dos amigos y ya estaba contratado en un aceptable puesto. Su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados inesperadamente, el cual enfrentó bastante bien. Se cruzaba en ocasiones con algunos Hyuga en reuniones que tenía la empresa para la cual trabajaba ( _Sabaku no Editorial_ ), incluso vio a su tío al lado de Hanabi, pues era ella quien tomó su lugar. Nunca cruzaban tantas palabras, solo saludos, opiniones, y acotaciones asertivas de su parte, las cuales resultaba una buena reunión para _Sabaku no Editorial_. Jamás dudó que su prima haría un buen trabajo, pero evidentemente, nunca lo haría como él. Hyuga  & Hyuga fue alcanzado en prestigio por Sabaku No Editorial, hecho que dejaba en claro su falta en la empresa.

Siempre que regresaba a su hogar, se encontraba con su ahora prometida sentada en el sofá. Se notaba su embarazo cada día más, y ella misma se excusaba de hacer alguna labor en el departamento, ni cocinar. Hasta el restaurant reconocía su dirección por cada delivery que a diario pedía. Una vez trató de decirle, de buena manera, que ella podía hacer algo para distraerse, a lo que Junko se puso a llorar gritando que la consideraba una inútil mantenida. Lo siguiente a eso terminaba con unas disculpas entre dientes, y ella más melosa de lo usual.

El trabajo nunca le ocasionó estrés, pero ahora sí lo hacía. Más responsabilidades siendo mandado por su superior, pues él era quien tenía que supervisar el área de ventas, proveedores e inversiones a cada libro que alguien presentaba. En otras palabras, mayor carga laboral. Ciertas ocasiones hablaba con su amigo, Gaara, quien es gerente de otra área, sobre temas triviales para relajar un poco el ambiente de trabajo. Al menos no hablaba solo, ya que el pelirrojo se sentía igual de sofocado con tanto que hacer, por más que fuera hijo del gerente general de la empresa (Sabaku No Rasa) no tenía ninguna clase de favoritismo, solo trabajo y exigencias.

Los nueve meses del embarazo de Junko habían pasado rápidamente, así como se había acoplado y hasta acostumbrado en la nueva empresa. Todo normal, no les faltaba nada. Neji sentía que, con tan solo nueve meses de convivencia, algo le faltaba a ese _hogar_. Aunque todas sus dudas se disiparon momentáneamente cuando por fin tuvo a su hija entre sus brazos: una pequeña con una motita de cabello negro como el de su madre, de piel rosadita y probablemente blanca como la de ambos progenitores. Sonrió tenuemente mientras que Junko se recuperaba del parto; su sonrisa seguía presente esperando ver que la niña abra sus ojos de desconocido color. Tenía la certeza de que serían opalinos como los suyos, los genes Hyuga eran fuertes, pensaba. Se sorprendió cuando la niña mostró unos inmensos ojos color verde oscuro, como los de su madre. Quizás solo heredó de Junko. _"Una excepción"_ se dijo refiriéndose a que no obtuvo nada de él (el color de piel tal vez, pero también lo tenía Junko); aun así, adoraba a su pequeña, una copia de su bella madre. Fue bautizada con el nombre de Hyuga-Kazami Hinamori.

Tres años pasaron, ahora él era un adulto de 28 años, con esposa e hija, pues meses después del nacimiento de Hinamori, se había casado con Junko. Él seguía trabajando en Sabaku No Editorial, volvía a recuperar un poco de la fama antes perdida cuando anunció su salida de Editora Hyuga & Hyuga, pero su puesto seguía siendo el mismo, solo con aumento de sueldo y un estatus más alto. Seguían viviendo en el mismo espacioso departamento, todo solventado únicamente por Neji.

Junko solo se "dedicaba" a Hinamori, no trabajaba, y eso que su esposo nunca se lo prohibió. Con dedicar no se refería a cocinar, lavar o limpiar; de eso se encargaba el servicio, la mujer simplemente vigilaba, hacía jugar o paseaba con la pequeña, la cual cada día se parecía más a su madre. Como siempre, Neji no comentaba nada al respecto.

Si le preguntaban cómo iba su matrimonio, su respuesta sería confusa: entre bien y mal. Al pasar de los años, se dio cuenta que su esposa podrá ser lo hermosa e inteligente que quiera, pero no tenía madera de madre ni mucho menos de esposa. Su carácter ruidoso, escandaloso, posesivo y quejoso era lo que empezó a detestar de ella. Cada rabieta, discusión absurda que ella misma iniciaba, terminaba con un _lo siento_ de su parte. Juraba que no volvería a enfadarse por estupideces, no obstante, Neji ya no sabía si creerle. Discutían mínimo una vez por semana, la situación nunca le agradaría. Su ira se iba con ver a Hinamori.

Admitía que su hija también heredó ciertas aptitudes de actriz fastidiosa y caprichosa de su madre, pero la adoraba, no había más que decir. Cuando tenía tiempo y Junko salía sola, él no dudaba en pasear igualmente solo con Hinamori en brazos. La consentía, se dirigían a cualquier lugar que ella quería e incluso también agregaba con tono deprimido que su madre nunca hacía eso con ella. Lo cual le sorprendió: ¿Qué hacía Junko entonces con el dinero que él daba para que distraiga a su pequeña? Siempre se decidía a hablarlo, mas todo terminaba con una contienda en donde Hinamori era acusada de mentirosa por su madre. Neji tenía que finalizar la discusión si no quería seguir viendo a su hija a punto de llorar.

—¿Mi mamá me quiere? —ya era costumbre esa pregunta que ella lanzaba con inocencia en su mirada. Las acciones de Junko para con su hija demostraban respuestas no alentadoras; y él tenía que sacar excusas para que Hinamori no piense mal.

—Te quiere. ¿Acaso no eres idéntica a ella? —eso solo causaba las risas cantarinas de su hija, causándole una sonrisa de lado. Una vez le había escuchado decir que le hubiera encantado tener sus ojos blancos, a lo que él tenía que hacerle un cumplido respecto a sus ojos verdes. Esas y muchas cosas más pasaba con su hija, todas reduciendo considerablemente el estrés que a veces le causa verla tan caprichosa, molesta y hasta malcriada. Como Junko.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos, por fin cortando todos sus recuerdos. Su mente había divagado mucho mostrando aquellos tres años lejos de su familia. Sabía que Hanabi sigue manejando Editora Hyuga & Hyuga (bien, pero ya no eran los número uno) y que Hinata estaba esperando su segundo hijo con su esposo al cual conoció, Uzumaki Naruto. Nada más, ya no hablan. Se había enterado de eso por conocidos o algunos diarios. Por más que pudiera negarlo, las extrañaba. Las había dejado por tener una familia con Junko, y no sabría decir si todo lo valió. A Hinamori no la cambiaría por nada, aún con defectos, pero, ¿a su esposa? ¿Era realmente feliz con su vida?

Negó con la cabeza descartando esos pensamientos. _"Tengo que acabar esto…"_ determinó dejando los bocetos de libros en la mesa y abriendo su portátil para enviar algunos correos con las aprobaciones, evaluaciones y análisis realizados a los nuevos escritos que llegaron a Sabaku No Editorial. Miró la hora en la esquina de la pantalla del computador, ya debería estar durmiendo.

—¡Hinamori, regresa! ¡Ya quiero dormirme pero tú no te duermes! —se quitó los delgados anteojos que llevaba, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la lejana puerta del dormitorio de su hija, de donde se escucharon gritos. En seguida, de esa puerta salió corriendo una niña con sus rizos negros sueltos dirigiéndose hacia él.

—¡Quiero jugar y tú no quieres! ¡Papá jugará conmigo! —contestó con el mismo tono la niña, a su madre quien venía persiguiéndola con el revelador pijama puesto.

—¡Tu papá también dormirá! —Neji suspiró girando su silla, justo al tiempo en el que Hinamori saltó sentándose en sus piernas. Junko llegó hasta ahí con una expresión furiosa—. ¡Neji, dile algo a la niña! ¡No quiere dormir! —fijó sus opalinos ojos hacia abajo, dándose cuenta que la pequeña bostezó entrecerrando sus ojos verdes, pero seguía renuente a dormir. _"Otro capricho"_ pensó, ya que ella solo quería jugar para fastidiar a su madre.

—Solo vigílala mientras le das su rompecabezas —se puso de pie cargando a su pequeña con un brazo, pues Junko no quiso recibirla cuando se la extendió, cruzándose de brazos con una mirada fulminante a su propia hija. Suspiró de nuevo, entornando los ojos, dirigiéndose a la habitación con Hinamori en brazos, y ella se removió un poco—. ¿Dormirás después de jugar?

—Ya quiero dormir… ¡Cuéntame un cuento, papi! —le agarró del cuello de la camisa cuando él la recostaba. La bipolaridad de Junko también estaba siendo heredada a su hija. Negó con la cabeza mientras acariciaba suavemente la suya, dispuesto a salir—. ¿Por qué no?

—Tengo trabajo.

—¡Solo uno, papi! ¡El más corto! —sin decir nada ante el puchero que Hinamori formó con los labios, ella se había estirado hasta el estante donde habían cualquier cantidad de cuentos infantiles, extrayendo uno y entregándoselo—. ¡El príncipe feliz!

—Vale, pero después duermes —¿qué más le quedaba? Sabía que tanto ella como Junko insistían demasiado hasta conseguirlo, y si quería salir de la habitación, lo mejor era terminar con eso de una vez. Empezó su lectura—. _"La estatua del Príncipe Feliz se alzaba sobre una alta columna, desde donde se dominaba toda la ciudad. Era dorada y estaba recubierta por finas láminas de oro; sus ojos eran dos brillantes zafiros y en el puño de la espada centelleaba un enorme rubí púrpura. El resplandor del oro y las piedras preciosas hacían que los habitantes de la ciudad admirasen al Príncipe Feliz más que a cualquier otra cosa…"_

Hinamori veía embelesada a su papá mientras leía con esa voz tan suya, su cuento favorito. En repetidas ocasiones había sido pillada por él mismo cuando ella gritó a sus vecinitas, que su papá era el mejor del mundo, y el más guapo. Los recuerdos de la niña reflejaban la mirada de sorpresa en Neji cuando la encontró. Ella solo pudo sonreírle arrojándose a sus brazos para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Ahora, quería interrumpir la lectura y hacer eso mismo, pero el sueño le estaba ganando, sus ojos se cerraban por más que hacía esfuerzos en seguir escuchando la aterciopelada voz de su padre. Morfeo ganó la contienda y ella cayó, no sin antes dar su última oración—. Buenas noches, papi… eres el mejor del mundo.

Neji calló de repente, formando una imperceptible sonrisa en los labios. Cerró el libro dejándolo nuevamente en el estante, para después cubrir correctamente con la frazada a la pequeña. Despejó su frente de algunos rizos negros rebeldes, dejando un casto beso en ella. Antes de apagar las luces y salir de la habitación, susurró un _descansa_.

Apenas cerró la puerta detrás de sí, se encontró con que todo el departamento estaba oscuro. Extendió su brazo hacia el interruptor, pero lo único con lo que chocó fueron unos gruesos y aún pintados labios moviéndose ansiosos sobre los suyos. Sentía unas manos frenéticas intentando desabrochar su camisa y él quería detenerla, se mostraba renuente pues no quería hacerlo. Junko ganaba terreno apegándolo hacia la pared, sin importarle que su hija pudiera escuchar sus quejidos de satisfacción. No pudo seguir desabrochando la camisa, Neji se había separado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres hacerlo? —la mujer se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Su esposo pasó de largo soltando una larga exhalación, volviendo a prender las luces y sentándose frente al computador.

—Tengo trabajo, Junko.

—¡Oh, maldita sea! ¡Con tu trabajo me tienes harta, Hyuga! —cerró de golpe el portátil, obteniendo que Neji la mirara seriamente—. ¡Siempre tu trabajo!

—¿Qué quieres que haga si tú no trabajas y mucho menos te dedicas a Hinamori? —dijo serena y pausadamente mientras tomaba los papeles del escritorio empezándolos a leer.

—¡¿Me estás queriendo decir mantenida?! —él ni se inmutó en contestarle. Eso quebró la paciencia de la mujer, quien reaccionó arrebatándole los bocetos importantes que sostenía y rompiéndolos en su delante. Recién vio un cambio drástico en el rostro de Neji—. ¡Hazme caso!

—¡¿Qué hiciste?! —le gritó saliendo de sí, poniéndose de pie y encarándola. Por primera vez, Junko se asustó. Jamás, ni siquiera pensarlo, él le había alzado la voz como lo hizo ahora, mucho menos la miró como lo hacía—. Me tienes harto desde hace mucho. Esos papeles eran más importantes que tu estúpido capricho. Son para la editorial, tenía que revisarlos —ahora fue él quien se puso de pie, haciendo a un lado los trozos de papeles rotos—, ¿si eres mantenida? Pues, ¿cuándo haces algo? —le rabió con sátira, dirigiéndose a la puerta del departamento, no sin antes tomar su USB.

—¡Neji! ¿A dónde vas? —se acercó casi corriendo y tomándolo del brazo.

—¿Qué más haría saliendo con USB en mano? Piensa.

Dicho eso, salió del departamento a altas horas de la noche; tenía que salir cuando antes de esa jaula que lo sofocaba desde hace mucho. La azabache que quedó de pie, frustrada y totalmente furiosa. Terminó por gruñir para dirigirse a la cocina. _"Ya verás…"_ se dijo a la vez que tomaba un vaso con agua. Debía bajarse la calentura de una u otra forma.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que una niña miraba la puerta de salida, con sus verdes ojos tristones y llorosos.

 **000000000**

—¡Bienvenidos todos al Museo Nacional de Tokio! Empezaremos nuestro recorrido ahora, yo seré su guía, mi nombre es Ama Tenten. En lo que recorramos iré indicando e informando todo lo que observamos de nuestra gran cultura japonesa. Cualquier duda de los turistas o visitantes, no duden en hacerla. Así que… ¡A disfrutar de nuestra historia! Síganme, por favor, empezamos con la Galería Honkan —con una sonrisa, hablando siempre claro y audible para empezar su primera jornada de trabajo en el día, Tenten avanzó siendo seguida por los visitantes quienes ya estaban con cámara en mano.

Ya se sabía de memoria todo lo que había por recorrer, cada obra que se mostraba, las galerías de las cuales tenía que informar, y siempre dispuesta a aclarar. Ese era su trabajo desde hace un año: guía turística en el museo más antiguo e importante de la capital japonesa.

Decir que le desagradaba su trabajo sería una completa mentira, lo que le desagradaba era la rutina. Informar y recorrer lo mismo alrededor de cinco veces, cada día con excepción a los domingos, era estresante. ¿Sería por eso que cambiaba de trabajo repetidas veces? Esa es la verdadera razón. Siempre se decía que si tuviera la opción de no volver a trabajar, se dedicaría de lleno en lo que verdaderamente le apasionaba: escribir.

Escribir hasta altas horas de la noche, relatar todo lo que su mente dictaba. Dejar volar su imaginación con cada nueva idea que salía a flote, sintiendo aquella sensación de satisfacción cuando al culminar leía todo, gustándole lo que escribió; la manera en la que cada palabra narraba sus pensamientos cual creación literaria era. Esos pensamientos que la metían en su mundo, un mundo de ficción o a veces ni tanta, pero igual que le hacía soñar y le arrancaba una gran sonrisa. Una radiante sonrisa. Para ella, escribir era uno de los placeres de la vida antes de leer: su verdadera pasión.

Si dejaba entrar a alguien a su mundo, mejor dicho, a su estudio, se sorprendería con cuántos libros se encontraban en los estantes, con las cuantiosas obras ella coleccionó a lo largo de sus veintisiete años de vida, desde cuentos infantiles hasta novelas reconocidas. Siempre llevaba un libro consigo, tenía un repertorio extenso, deseando algún día poder ser tan reconocida como esos escritores que hacían maravillas con las palabras. En la otra mitad del estudio, se encontraban sus bocetos, obras y cuentos a medio terminar, pues el valor a concluirlos era lo que le faltaba. Falta de tiempo, poca confianza en sí misma, pero nunca le faltaba la inspiración.

Desde sus diecinueve años entró en aquella _locura_ de escribir, terminó cuatro proyectos que nunca se dignó a sacarlos de ese cofre encima del estante más alto. De ahí, ocho años después, siguió con todo: terminaba lo empezado, y eso terminaba guardado en un nuevo cofre. Nadie más que ella misma los leyó, nadie más que ella se autocriticó. Por más que quisiera recibir alguna opinión ajena, no tenía el valor de mostrarlo. Solo a sus veintiséis años, empezó su tierno y dulce proyecto al que le dio dedicación: su colección de cuentos infantiles ilustrados.

Primera pasión, escribir; segunda pasión, leer; tercera pasión, dibujar. A cada libro suyo que terminaba de escribir, ella misma se dedicaba a dibujarle una portada significativa. Inclusive algún libro que leyó y le encantó, se dedicó a hacer algunos dibujos. Ese pequeño arte ella sí dejaba a la vista de todos, pues colgados en su ventana o paredes se encontraban con un título al pie de cada uno. Su nuevo y ambicioso proyecto de cuentos infantiles era quien recibía más dibujos hasta ahora. _¿A qué niño no le gustan los dibujos?_ Siempre se preguntaba, ese era su incentivo para hacer recrear más su imaginación en cada dibujo que hacía. Cada niño o niña tenía imaginación, lo que escuchaba se lo imaginaba a su inocente manera, pero ella quería que esa imaginación salga más a flote cuando ellos vean las ilustraciones que la misma autora muestra. No dibujos cualquiera, no en una base plana como se acostumbra. Ella quería algo nuevo en un libro, quería unas imágenes que sobresalgan del texto, que convine tan bien con los colores que otorgaría. Ya tenía en mente qué hacer.

Un suspiro y una sonrisa siempre le arrancaba recordar los cortísimos avances que tenía su colección, casi no lo avanzaba, y ahí empezaba el tema que venía alado con eso: el miedo. Miedo a que no se acepte, a que no guste como ella en un inicio confió, a que ni siquiera sea leído. Tenía tanto pavor a todo. Eso le había causado casi cancelar su proyecto, pensando que a nadie le llamaría la atención unos cuentos con tanta "incoherencia", que ningún niño le entendería. Hasta que su mejor amiga y el novio de ésta, le pillaron cuando quiso quemar las hojas. Jamás olvidaría la cara de sorpresa que se formó en Temari al darse cuenta que ella iba a quemar un libro. Fue ahí cuando Tenten tuvo que contar que ella escribía.

Preguntas fluyeron por doquier, incluso se maldijo por contar que tenía libros concluidos pero guardados, ya que Shikamaru (como nunca antes) sintió interés en leerlos. Negó a todo, desprestigiándose a sí misma y volviendo a acercar el encendedor a la colección de cuentos que tenía en mano. Su rubia amiga no dudó en arrebatárselo aprovechando lo alta que era, y se fuera corriendo hacia al baño del cual no salió por dos horas y, cuando lo hizo, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa orgullosa y la mirada brillosa: _"¿Lo escribiste tú? Déjame decirte, mujer, que me hiciste sentir una niñata de seis otra vez por la emoción de cuánta fantasía dulce que este precioso libro contiene. ¿Los dibujos también lo hiciste tú? Se ve realista ver a este camaleón comiendo una flor e inmediatamente se convierte en rosa al mover una palanquita"_ esas palabras nunca saldrían de su sistema, se emocionó por la manera en la que se lo dijo. El vago novio de Temari se lo arrebató de las manos, y una perezosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios con solo leer el primer cuento: _'Las torres también lloran'_. Relatar las alabanzas por sus escritos, seguido de los insultos de Temari porque se había atrevido a quemar esa obra, estaba de más. Decidió continuarlo, no parar hasta terminarlo.

Ahora tenía veintisiete años, y en ese año que transcurrió, solo avanzó por completo cinco de los cuentos. _"Vaya avance"_ siempre se decía al verlo abandonado en un cajón de su escritorio. Sus ideas habían plasmado exactamente doce, faltaban siete, pero creía que ahí se detendría, porque un proyecto más inundó su mente de lleno. ¿Qué era? No una cuento, sino relatar la historia de una joven que abandonó su hogar a los dieciocho años al ver tantos problemas en su hogar, con una madre transportadora de drogas vía aérea y un padre alcohólico; una muchacha que solo había concluido tres años de su carrera de letras para después viajar de China a Japón en busca de nuevas oportunidades, salir adelante con cuanto trabajo se le cruzaba y nunca abandonar su sueño de escribir para convertirse en una gran escritora, centrándose en ello sin importarle nada más. Demasiado conocida para ella, pues toda esa historia es su autobiografía. Aunque de ese libro, nadie, ni sus dos amigos, sabían su existencia.

Se le ocurrió contar su historia por una razón sencilla: sus recuerdos eran dignos de contar. No para exhibir sus problemas, sino que recordó alguna vez a ciertas personas que se cruzaban en su camino, unas personas que creían que la única solución de acabar con su sufrimiento era renunciar a todo y acabar con su vida. Con lo valioso que era vivir. Conoció muchísimas que luchaban por ello, y si esos pensaban que sufrían, hay gente que lo hace más. Ella sufrió mucho desde que nació, pero nunca se había rendido por su sueño. Tan simple que era eso: demostrar a cualquiera que cree sufrir mucho como para no vivir, que estaba equivocado. Ella lo demostraría. Sería todo lo que sueña, y no tendría solo un sueño, sino muchos más.

Tendría que partirse en dos si quería escribir ambas. Por más que quisiera terminar su colección de cuentos, estaba empezándole a llamar la atención continuar su autobiografía que sigue sin nombre. Solo sabía que, cuando la termine, será el momento indicado de titularlo. Y ese momento aún no llega. Así llegue a los treinta años cuando recién se decida en enviar a una editorial su colección de cuentos. _"Como voy, creo que empleo tiempo en vano"_ pensó desganada.

Hace meses que no continuaba ninguno de sus dos proyectos, el problema era la falta de tiempo gracias al trabajo del cual llegaba por la noche a su departamento. Sabía que en lo que escribía, no tendría de dónde sacar dinero para subsistir: era necesario trabajar. Sus proyectos aún no le darían dinero, por lo que debía trabajar de lo que fuese, lo primero que encontrara con un sueldo promedio. Eso y algún día retomar su carrera. Mientras más tiempo pasaba sin sentarse frente al escritorio y tomar su pluma, más le quitaba los ánimos de que su trabajo algún día fuese valorado; ya estaba por decidirse si dejar esa meta de publicar un libro.

—… Fue un gusto acompañarles en su visita —terminó el recorrido por cinco inmensas galerías, con su debida explicación aunque la guía estuviese en su mundo de recuerdos. Con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación, continuó—. Gracias por todo, se les esperará cuando gusten. La salida es de frente, a la derecha; cruzando por el amplio jardín.

Poco a poco, los veintitrés visitantes de su grupo iban saliendo, murmurando agradecimientos y comentarios de la visita al museo. La castaña suspiró sonoramente cuando estuvo nuevamente sola, rodeada de cada cerámica de la cultura oriental que ya le aburría de ver a diario. Hasta se sabía el nombre de cada emperador japonés que se encontraba retratado en piedra.

—Nos vemos mañana, Buda —dijo burlonamente al Buda de piedra que se encontraba en la vitrina de la última galería: Toyokan; riéndose ante su propia broma. Chocó con algo en sus piernas, y recién se dio cuenta que quedó como loca en frente de una familia.

—Papá, la chica de moñitos que nos enseñó el recorrido, habla con las rocas… —se sonrojó ante las palabras burlescas de ese niño rubio de ojos azules, que aparentaba no ser mayor de tres años.

—¡Boruto! Respeta a la señorita… —sus ojos castaños se concentraron en la embarazada mujer, que evidentemente era la madre del niño aunque no se parezcan en nada. Ella era joven, de cabellos azulados, piel demasiado blanca y unos ojos extraños: blancos—. Discúlpelo, por favor.

—Sí, este no sabe cuándo no abrir la boca, ttebayo. ¡No sé a quién me recuerda! —el hombre que cargó al niño con un brazo, sí era idéntico a él. Igual de rubio con ojos azules, tres marcas en cada mejilla y la misma apariencia de _"Idiota",_ completó mentalmente al observar cómo padre e hijo reñían sobre la boca del otro, mientras que la dama de al lado sonreía dulcemente—. ¿Sabe por dónde es la salida, señorita Tenten? Es que nos distrajimos un poco con esas piedras graciosas. Hinata-chan tampoco prestó atención.

—Eh… claro, no se preocupen. Supongo que me despedía de las rocas, su hijo tenía razón; me faltan algunos emperadores japoneses más —Tenten sonrió al niño que seguía viéndola, y no se esperó que los esposos rieran (la mujer lo hizo menos escandalosa).

—Papá, es igual de fantasiosa que tú cuando sueñas con ser presidente algún día —ahora quien rió fue ella al ver la cara de molestia que puso el rubio mayor al ser burlado por su hijo.

—Boruto, Naruto, ya tranquilícense… —la suave voz de la esposa, se escuchó, y ésta vez se dirigió a la castaña frente a ella sonriéndole—. ¿Sería tan amable de indicarnos la salida? —esos ojos tenían algo particular, muy aparte de que parecían indicio de un solo apellido en Japón. Una familia de la que todos sus miembros poseen esos ojos blancos: Los Hyuga. Recordó varias planas de revistas de empresas, una de ellas era la Editora Hyuga & Hyuga. Tenten se preguntó si ella era alguien influyente ahí, pues necesitaba una editorial a la cual presentar su escrito, si no se desanima a terminarlo, pero también estaba la Sabaku No Editorial, la cual estaba al mismo nivel. Si tan solo se hiciera amiga de esa mujer.

—Por supuesto. Por aquí, síganme.

No pasó mucho en todo el camino hacia la salida. Solo escuchaba las bromas que se hacían padre e hijo, algunas veces siendo regañados por la madre, quien amenazaba con dar a luz en un museo. Se le veía el vientre demasiado crecido, quizás estaría por el octavo mes. No evitó mirárselo fijamente, como si tratara de adivinar algo con eso.

—Tengo ocho meses —acertó, y aunque se sorprendiera de que Hinata respondiera a su muda pregunta cuando ni siquiera la conocía, fue gracioso—. Me llamo Uzumaki Hinata, él es mi esposo, Naruto, y mi hijo Boruto —seguían caminando, pero ahora Tenten prestaba completa atención a la familia.

—Y mi hermana se llama Himawari. Papá dice que en un mes ya la veré —agregó el pequeño señalando el vientre de su madre.

—Oh, pues un gusto con todos, incluyendo a tu hermanita, Boruto —sonrió asintiendo—. Bueno, yo me presenté en un inicio. Me llamo Ama Tenten.

—Fue muy interesante todo el recorrido, Tenten. Eso que Boruto y yo no somos muy atentos a la historia, pero ahí le damos por capricho de Hinata-chan. Ella sí que quiso venir, ttebayo —todos rieron, dándose cuenta que ya estaban fuera del museo, en el jardín mencionado de donde se veía una fuente en el centro y algunas bancas por los alrededores.

—Eso sería todo. Me alegra que haya resultado agradable el recorrido para todos, se les espera si habrá una próxima —juntó sus manos en la salida principal. Tenten no podía salir del museo ya que su turno aún no culminaba.

Cuando la familia se despidió alegremente, ella por fin puso exhalar. Su intención no era salir, entrar y de nuevo salir. Quería ir a su receso para siquiera respirar, y después irse de una vez a su departamento. Encontró la primera banqueta, sentándose sin importarle que dos personas más estuviesen leyendo su diario ahí mismo.

—¡Tenten! —saltó del asiento asustada al escuchar un grito en su oído. Miró perpleja que esas dos personas ocultas tras un diario, eran Temari y Shikamaru.

—¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¡Me pegaron el susto del día! —volvió a dar un paso hacia adelante, acomodándose el chaleco de guía.

—Lo mismo debo preguntarte a ti, ¿qué haces aquí sin avanzar tu colección de cuentos? ¡Deja de servir de guía y ponte a escribir! —enarcó una ceja ante la orden de su amiga.

—Tampoco te excedas, problemática. Ella trabaja porque no tendría de qué vivir si no lo hace.

—Cállate y no me contradigas, vago.

—¿Vinieron para darme órdenes o qué? Lo siento, pero tengo que trabajar así que… —la castaña, antes de darse la vuelta, vuelve a ser retenida por una mano en su codo.

—Aún no nos dices cuándo presentarás tu boceto a cualquier editorial. Escucha, yo puedo llevarte a la editorial de mi padre, Sabaku No Editorial. Te ofrezco que…

—¡Por eso mismo, Temari! —le interrumpe soltándose de mala gana—. No quiero que _tú_ me lleves, ya que estoy segura que _tú_ dirás que me acepten. Es la empresa de tu padre.

—¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Crees que no sé lo mucho que deseas ser evaluada justamente por un ojo crítico? Y eso serías, no te pongas orgullosa que yo no meteré mi cuchara en la evaluación de tu boceto —exhaló profusamente, cerrando y abriendo sus ojos aguamarinas, mirando a su necia amiga con firmeza—. Si tienes talento, publican tu libro, sino, te echan tu boceto a la cara. Así de simple. Mi padre no pierde su tiempo, él es justo junto a todos sus evaluadores. Además, Tenten… tienes demasiado talento, y el gerente que evalúa, se dará cuenta de ello.

Bajó la mirada, abrumada por las palabras de su amiga en esa discusión que siempre se formaba. Sabía que ella era sincera, se lo demostró en muchas oportunidades y tenía la plena seguridad que Temari jamás le haría un daño así, como indicarle a su padre que promocionen su libro sin evaluarlo. Shikamaru asintió a las palabras de su novia, y eso bastó para hacerle sonreír de nuevo. A ellos le agradaba lo que escribía, no eran unos mentirosos, decían lo que pensaban de ella. Además, Shikamaru era un genio. No debía desconfiar tanto de sus opiniones.

—Gracias, chicos —Tenten abrazó fuertemente a los dos, sin importarle el _'Mujeres, todas bipolares'_ que susurró su perezoso amigo—. Aceptaría tu ayuda, Tema, pero no tengo ni el boceto de los cuentos, ni el de los dibujos, pasta y portada… no tengo qué presentar a la editorial.

—¿Qué esperas para terminarlo, entonces? Abandona este trabajo que no te satisface y dedícate de lleno a tu libro —nuevamente, esa misma discusión.

—Lo dices tan fácil.

—Lo es si te lo propones —ahora su atención, ya no hastiada, se fijó en el rostro despreocupado del Nara—. Puedes decidirte de una vez a escribir cada que tengas tiempo, sin abandonar el empleo. Pero anda pensando a qué editorial enviarlo cuando termines, tienes entre Editora Hyuga & Hyuga o Sabaku No Editorial —tenía que ser Shikamaru el de la planificación.

—¡No le metas esa propuesta, vago! —la rubia lo golpeó y chasqueó la lengua—. Esa editorial Hyuga cayó desde que se quedaron sin gerente principal. ¿Sabes que ese ahora trabaja en Sabaku No Editorial? Vamos adelante, te recomiendo no presentar tu libro a Hyuga & Hyuga, Tenten.

—Eso lo decide ella, problemática —Shikamaru, rápidamente, volvió a dirigirse a la mujer en cuestión—. Vi que estuviste al lado de una Hyuga. No hablaste de nada con ella, ¿o sí?

—¡Sabía que era una Hyuga! —masculló sonriendo y golpeando la palma de su mano con su puño.

—Pues no te sirve de nada. Conozco a los principales de la Editora Hyuga & Hyuga —sus ojos castaños se concentraron en Temari—. Déjame decirte, que ella es la hija alejada de todo lo referente a empresas del patriarca Hiashi Hyuga. Si conocieras a Hanabi, quien las maneja, tal vez te hubiera servido de información.

—Bueno, tomaré el consejo que dio Shika. A fin de al cabo, ni siquiera sé si tendré tiempo de terminar los cuentos… y si lo hago, quiero que salga como me lo imagino —sonrió poniéndose de pie y acomodándose, nuevamente, el chaleco verde de guía en el museo—. ¡Ah! No entablé conversación con la joven, solo la identifiqué. Tranquilícense, ya les diré qué es lo que haré. Ahora, solo queda hacer mi último turno. ¿Me esperan o no?

—Te seguimos, mujer —Temari sonrió arrogante mientras que Shikamaru extendía dos entradas de un recorrido con guía por el museo. Irían con ella por enésima vez.

—Andando, señorita No Sabaku, señor Nara, o perderán sus puestos de la primera columna.

Como siempre, mostraba la sonrisa cordial y relajada que formaba sus hoyuelos graciosos, ocultando tras su flequillo aquella incertidumbre: _¿Qué editorial escoger?_ Ambas eran grandes alternativas, más fácil le hubiera resultado hace tres años cuando Hyuga  & Hyuga seguían teniendo el mismo gerente, era evidente que se inclinaría por ellos. Pero ahora, ambas editoriales estaban al mismo buen nivel.

 _"¡¿Qué estás pensando, Tenten?! ¡Ni siquiera tienes hecho el trabajo!"_ se recriminó, tomando posición frente a todo el grupo de visitantes a las seis de la tarde. Nuevamente, llegaría cansada del trabajo para decidir qué es lo que iba a hacer: confiar en ella misma o no.

.

.

.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _(*): "El príncipe feliz" cuento publicado en la colección de cuentos "El príncipe feliz y otros cuentos", de Oscar Wilde._

* * *

Hola! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer! (Aunque aquí no acaba).

La trama será muy sencilla, aún no sé si considerar este capítulo como un primer capítulo ._. En fin, ya dice primer capítulo por más que todo recién inicie con el siguiente. Es una de las historias que seguía sin publicar.

Aquí muestro a una Tenten escritora y desconfiada de sí misma, y un Neji con familia tan harto hasta de su trabajo y demás cosas que ya leyeron. Como advertí en un inicio, hay dos Oc's: Junko y Hinamori. Por no tan extrañas razones, no me gusta poner a Neji con _otra_ , y como lo requería, he ahí mi primer OC: Junko, su esposa, quien tomará un papel importante; pero no como su hija. También se incluirán otros personajes aparte de Temari, Shikamaru y los Hyuga.

Demás detalles que quedaron a medias, se revelarán en el próximo capítulo, así como también cuándo se conocerán los dos personajes principales. Ya mejor no prometo que será historia corta u.u soy un fiasco para shots, y más lo soy para tratar de estimar un número de capítulos (?)

En fin, espero que les haya llamado la atención y continúen leyendo esta historia.

En especial a ti, Viki querida, best friend, espero que te haya gustado este comienzo de fic, al igual que la pases súper genial en tu cumpleaños! No pude cosas cortas, sólo espero terminártelo pronto n.n

Cualquier opinión, duda, crítica, extraño comentario, etc., es bienvenida en un valorado review :)

Saludos! Nos leemos!


	2. Apresurada

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

 **.**

 ** _Capítulo II:_ Apresurada.**

 **.**

Un corto grito se le escapó de los labios, al tiempo que saltó hacia atrás, por ver su taza favorita donde siempre tomaba el café del desayuno, cayendo y partiéndose en pedazos desiguales. Miró con pena el asa de su taza que quedó intacta, tenía diseño de estrellas que se sobresalían. Sus ojos castaños se dirigieron a sus manos cubiertas de la espuma del detergente; no solía romper nada cuando lavaba sus cubiertos. Suspirando, se dispuso a recoger los pedazos más grandes de lo que rompió. Hubiese preferido romper un plato o vaso cualquiera.

Tenten dejó su limpieza cuando oyó los toques frenéticos en su puerta. Se dirigió molesta, gritando que ya iba, mas eso no detuvo a la persona que la buscaba. Abrió de mala gana, aligerando su ceño fruncido al reconocer a su amiga.

—Son las diez de la mañana, ¿qué estás haciendo aún en tu departamento?

—Hola a ti también, Temari —soltó irónica, dirigiéndose nuevamente a donde estaba su desastre. La rubia visitante entró también, cerrando la puerta con el talón y siguiéndola hacia la cocina—. ¿Y Shikamaru?

—Qué me importa —la dueña del departamento rió: seguro había discutido con su novio—. Ya, ¿me dirás por qué no fuiste a trabajar?

—Porque quiero que me despidan —barrió los pedazos más pequeños que quedaron en el suelo de lo que fue su taza, sin mirar a su amiga. De haberlo hecho, hubiese notado la mirada consternada que tuvo—. ¿Ves lo que le pasó a mi taza? Tendré que irme a comprar otra igual.

—¡Tenten! ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?! ¡Hace tres días me dijiste que no renunciarías! —antes de seguir escuchando los gritos, se dispuso a caminar hasta su habitación, sin mirarla. La rubia no se quedó tranquila, siguiendo sus pasos—. Una acá preocupada y tú ignorándome.

—¿Acaso no querías que renuncie? —preguntó irónica, sentándose en su cama y recién mirando ese par de ojos aguamarina.

—No… digo, sí, pero no así. Es que habías dicho de qué vivirías si no tienes dinero, y es cierto. El vago de Shikamaru me lo hizo entender, a la fuerza —Temari jaló la silla giratoria del escritorio de su amiga, quitando el extraño peluche que estaba ahí, para después sentarse—. ¿Cómo así cambiaste de opinión? Tú, la que no quería dejar su trabajo.

—Me aburrí… —vio a su compañera a punto de abrir la boca—, y antes de que me digas algo, déjame decirte que buscaré otro.

—¿En qué tiempo? Y, entre tanto, ¿de qué vas a vivir, tonta?

—Eh… supongo que sería muy descarado de mi parte pero —una sonrisa nerviosa se asomó en los labios de Tenten, guiñándole un ojo a la rubia, mientras que con una mano rascaba su nuca—, ¿serías tan amable de prestarme, nuevamente, dinero?, ¿sí? ¡Te lo pago todo cuando sea rica!

—¿Sabes qué? Agradece que haya traído mi auto, ahora mismo te pones tu uniforme pasado de moda y vas a trabajar.

Oyendo las nuevas quejas de la castaña por el desorden que estaba haciéndole a su clóset, Temari sacó el feo uniforme de guía del museo, aventándoselo en el rostro. A regañadientes, Tenten empezó a vestirse, delante de la No Sabaku, escuchando las mil excusas que ésta estaba inventándole para pedirle perdón a su jefe por su tardanza. La más aceptada, fue la de la mejor amiga enferma, a la cual tuvo que acompañarle a una cita médica. Aún refunfuñando, la castaña tomó su morral de cuero que colgaba del perchero de su habitación, arrojando dentro su celular, libro del museo, su pequeñísima cartera de maquillaje y una tableta de chocolate. Su amiga la apresuraba, argumentando que por cada minuto que pasaba, la excusa sería menos válida.

Fuera del edificio pequeño donde vivía Tenten, subieron rápido al auto negro que pocas veces conducía Temari. Sin terminar de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, la dueña del vehículo ya había arrancado rumbo al Museo Nacional de Tokio.

—Eres cruel, Temari. Tienes dinero de sobra y no me quieres hacer un préstamo… —comentó mientras acomodaba los moños que se había hecho apresurada, no tan elaborados como acostumbraba hacerlo para ir al trabajo: con extraños sujetadores y unidos por una trenza larga. Viéndose en el espejo retrovisor del auto, frunció su nariz al verlos tan simplones, con cintos y sin la trenza, tal y como se los hacía cuando era más joven.

—No digas estupideces, sabes bien que lo haría. Lo hice muchas ocasiones, cada una de ellas fue al verte en estado crítico: sin trabajo y sin dinero. Ahora tienes trabajo, organízate para ir a la editorial sin perderlo.

—¿En qué tiempo? ¡El trabajo me consume todo el día! Llego, como, y duermo: esa es mi noche.

—Lo normal para cualquier persona —afirmó, y recibió una mirada burlona—. Bien, bien, yo no trabajo aún, ¡pero lo haré pronto! Además, hacerle movilidad a mi novio cuenta como trabajo.

—Algún día no haré trabajos que no me gustan… —Temari vio de reojo cómo su acompañante sonreía para sí misma—. Cuando tenga publicado mi libro y reciba muchísimas ventas, te pagaré todo. Ah, y los invitaré a cenar.

—Te has levantado bastante positiva —soltó una carcajada—. Me gusta más verte así.

—¿Por qué crees que me desperté con ánimos de renunciar al trabajo?

—¿También con mayores ánimos de escribir?

—Sí, este era el día.

—Cuánto lo siento, pero no podía permitir que te pudras. Mi sentido maternal me hizo visitarte, corazón.

—Maldita.

Viendo las calles de la ciudad desde la ventana impecable del auto, a su mente no evitaron llegar los recuerdos del momento exacto en que conoció a esa rubia millonaria. Fue en uno de los tantos empleos que tuvo a lo largo de su vida, precisamente el que más le gustó por lo divertido que le resultaba: fotógrafa. Sí, de algo le había servido la cámara profesional que había comprado por mero acto derrochador al sentirse con dinero (gracias a la suerte que tuvo en un "Casino"), y ser coqueta con el dueño de ese pequeño y nada concurrido puesto de sesiones fotográficas.

Sabaku no Temari, siendo hija del gerente general de una de las dos editoriales más conocidas, era tan o más conocida que su padre siempre oculto de los medios. No era un misterio para cualquiera que la mayor de los hermanos No Sabaku, había incursionado en el modelaje. Modelo e hija de un millonario, eran los dos motivos primordiales de ser, más de una vez, fotografiada para la portada de múltiples revistas populares. Pero no, esos fotógrafos para los cuales posó, no fueron ni Tenten ni el compañero con el que ésta trabajaba; obviamente, habían sido otros profesionales. En resumidas cuentas, que su divino rostro y figura perfecta estuviese en cada puesto de periódicos y revistas, aumentó el ego de Temari, así como su afición de posar frente a una cámara profesional.

En cada paseo que tenía con su siempre novio, Shikamaru tenía que pagarle una sesión de cinco fotos en el primer puesto que veía. Uno de los puestos a los que entraron, había sido en el que la encargada de tomar las fotos, era una muchacha llamada Tenten. Sin ser de los mejores estudios fotográficos con buena preparación, Temari posó para el lente de la cámara de esa castaña; no en un carísimo vestido o perfectamente maquillada por asesores de maquillaje, nada de eso. Solo fueron sencillas fotos porque así lo quiso. Y no hubiese entablado charla con su fotógrafa, de no haber recibido cinco fotos tan poco editadas.

—¿Quieres Photoshop? Ay, me hubieras dicho que las querías con efectos o con más maquillaje.

—¿No era obvio? Evidentemente, más iluminación o qué sé yo podías haberle agregado. Quizás más contraste debajo de mis hombros para hacer mis brazos más delgados, o asesorarme una mejor pose…

—Es cámara, no cirujano, linda —y la risa de Shikamaru, quien solo era espectador hasta ese entonces, le había hecho entablar una discusión con esa chica, al punto de invitarla a tomar un café por lo gracioso que se tornaba todo el asunto.

Tenten frunció el ceño, dejando de lado su recuerdo, poniéndose a buscar en el morral que estaba reposado sobre sus piernas. Todo estaba ahí dentro, o eso creyó cuando guardó lo que necesitaba día a día. Pero algo faltaba… hacía falta el bulto de mediano tamaño con el que siempre se golpeaba la mano por buscar con frenesí su celular.

—¡Maldición, Temari, mi almuerzo!

—Lástima, ya estamos llegando. Aparte que no habías preparado nada.

—Lo sé, porque iba a pedirme algo para comer mientras escribía… —siguió buscando en la pequeña cartera, creyendo que habría algo más que sea comestible, y no se refería a la tableta de chocolate—. Moriré de hambre. No me dejan salir del museo.

—¿No te has planteado pensar con el estómago vacío? Quizás funciona así mejor tu cerebro —bromeó, ganándose la mirada fulminante de la castaña. Aprovechó el semáforo en rojo para estirarse y continuar su idea—. Piensa qué harás al llegar a casa, dónde solicitarás evaluación de tu colección de cuentos, y cuándo irás a ver ese tema.

—Por favor, deja de hostigarme con eso. Tú sabes bien que no tengo completa la colección.

—Oh, pero sí que eres bien tontita. ¿No se te ocurrió en ningún momento, solicitar publicación por tomos? —justo cuando obtuvo la seria atención de su amiga, el semáforo cambió y reanudó el recorrido—. Me dijiste que serán doce tus cuentos, ¿correcto?

—Sí, me faltan siete.

—Estupendo. Termina uno más siquiera, y presenta tus seis cuentos como… bueno: "Primer tomo de la colección de cuentos…" —la instó con una mano a terminar el nombre. Tenten la miró, negando con la cabeza.

—No tengo el título, Tema.

—Pero no creo que tardes meses en decidir unas cuantas palabras. Lo importante aquí es que termines ese cuento, coges tus borradores de dibujos y los otros cinco cuentos, para así irte a Sabaku No Editorial —la castaña no sintió en qué momento Temari se había estacionado, solo se quejó de su largo brazo jalándola del cuello y su otra mano despeinándola aún más—. Solo has eso y… ¡Veremos todos tus libros en cada librería de Tokio! Obviamente, el primer ejemplar se lo darás a tu mejor amiga, ¿cierto?

—¿No te parece que estás imaginándote muchas cosas? —Tenten se colocó el morral, desabrochándose el cinturón, al saber que ya había llegado al trabajo—. Y, otro punto: no me decidí de editorial… aún no.

—Irás a Hyuga & Hyuga, ¿no? Dudas demasiado, yo creo que irás ahí.

—¿Habría algo de malo que por esa editorial me decidiese? —la morena se mordió el labio inferior, temiendo por lo que saldría de los labios de su amiga; solo recibió el suspiro cansino de ella.

—No, supongo que no. Después de todo, sería tu libro el publicado, no el mío; y yo no dejaría de apoyarte en lo que necesites. Pero…

Temari se quedó con la palabra en la boca, sintiendo los labios de la morena en su mejilla.

—Gracias. Eso es lo que quería escuchar.

Dicho eso, Tenten bajó apresurada del vehículo, corriendo hacia la entrada trasera del museo para no ampliar su mega tardanza. Con un suspiro, la rubia volvió a conducir rumbo a su departamento, pensando si en estos días tendría que llevarla a esa dichosa editorial que acababa de decidir. Exhaló profusamente. Ni siquiera la dejó terminar de hablar.

 **00000000**

Tenten le sonrió nerviosa a su jefa. Estaba casi segura que no le había creído un ápice de su excusa y, en cualquier momento, la despediría por su tremenda tardanza. Quién creería que tuvo que acompañar a su amiga al psicólogo, como si ella no tuviera familiar más cercano; esto último acababa de preguntarle.

—Pues… mi amiga es huérfana.

—¿Me crees tan estúpida, Tenten? —Senju Tsunade golpeó su escritorio con ambas manos, haciéndole dar un paso hacia atrás—. Bien pudiste llamar a Shizune, avisando tu tardanza. Sabes bien que este museo se llena de visitantes y hacen falta guías.

—Se me pasó, Tsunade-sama. Le pido disculpas por eso, puede… —bufó imperceptiblemente, detestando lo que estaba a punto de decir—, descontarme estas horas.

—Obviamente. Agradece que aún conserves tu trabajo, porque no tengo ánimos que hacerles entrevistas a más personas. Serás guía del próximo grupo, espera que termine el turno.

—Sí, Tsunade-sama.

" _Vieja maldita, agradecerle qué cosa"_ pensó, en lo que cerraba la puerta de la oficina y empezaba a caminar por el pasillo. Hubiese preferido que la despidiera, pero pensándolo mejor, era propensa a que Temari le dé unas cuantas bofetadas por quedar sin trabajo.

Llegó a las cajas del museo, esperando a que un grupo de más de cinco personas ya hayan comprado sus entradas. Por suerte, aún no había gente, por lo que se recostó pesadamente en el muro de la cabina de cobranza, justo el que le tocaba atender a una amiga suya. Los toques en su hombro no le permitieron cerrar los ojos, y tuvo que sonreírle obligada a Matsuri.

—Llegas tarde. Hubieses visto la cara de Deidara al enterarse que tendría que cubrir el primer grupo —Tenten rió al oír la corta risa burlona de la otra castaña.

—Que sufra como lo hago yo.

—Eso no fue lo peor, sino que le tocó un grupo de quince infantes. Oscilaban los seis y ocho años... ¡Eran muy traviesos! Ni siquiera la profesora que los acompañaba logró controlarlos.

—Bah, si son grupos de escolares es mejor. ¡Son adorables!

—Díselo a Deidara.

La risa la venció de nuevo. Pueda que para todos sus compañeros, el que les toque guiar a un grupo de excursión de educación primaria, resulte terrible y extenuante, pero a ella no le parecía así. Todo lo contrario, era tan divertido explicarles a un grupo de niños de qué trata la historia y responder cada ocurrencia que se maquine en sus cabecitas. Tenten creía que es terrible si no sabes cómo tratar a un niño, y a ella le encantaban los niños.

Será por eso que le apasionó tanto la idea de escribir cuentos precisamente para niños. Le encanta la mentalidad que tienen, aún más la creatividad que puede tener un infante menor de diez años, la forma con la que pueden ver las cosas. Pueden creerse que todo es un juego, que todo es felicidad, que lo más importante es disfrutar; incluso pueden hacer algo ridículo, pero que a ellos les hizo reír. Definitivamente, amaba a los niños. Y los amaba el doble cuando presencia o le cuentan alguna travesura, o cuando son dos y pueden hacer un desastre sumamente divertido. Aunque claro, los niños malcriados se cocían en olla aparte; agregó mentalmente.

—Matsuri, ¿tú qué piensas de la frase: _"Piensa como niño y serás feliz"?_ —los ojos negros de la cajera, parpadearon un par de veces antes de contestar.

—Pues, que cuando se es niño no se tiene preocupación alguna, todo es más alegre… más…

—Divertido, genial, que lo importante es reírse y estar feliz siempre. No como un adulto que ya sufre la presión de todo: trabajo, estudios, dinero…

—Exacto. Aunque yo creo que hay algunos niños tristes —Tenten vio cómo es que ella tenía una sonrisa triste, mientras contaba el dinero que acababa de recibir—. Niños maltratados, niños que trabajan, niños que sufren directamente de la pobreza, niños con alguna enfermedad y que deben permanecer en una clínica u hospital. Esos niños no disfrutan de su niñez.

—Tienes toda la razón —se mordió el labio, queriendo borrar todas las imágenes de cada situación que se formaron en su cabeza con la descripción que hizo su compañera—. Esa es la otra cara de la moneda. Sin embargo, hablaba de niños en general… niños, tan inocentes desde que empiezan a explorar su pequeño mundo.

—Oh, pues sí. Un niño es inocente y feliz hasta que le hacen entender lo contrario —Matsuri regresó su atención a la máquina donde registraba el número de visitantes, ingresando el dinero ya contabilizado en la caja. Como su amiga seguía en silencio, volvió a hablar—. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?

—Por nada en particular. Igual gracias —una sonrisa afable apareció en el rostro de la castaña, confundiendo aún más a su compañera de trabajo, quien abrió la boca para preguntar el porqué del agradecimiento.

Justo en ese momento, un nuevo grupo de visitantes empezaba a llegar; parecía un salón de excursión de educación secundaria. Tenten se acomodó el gorro de guía, empezando a ver uno a uno los rostros de cada adolescente, detectando quiénes serían los distraídos, quiénes los que conversarían todo el rato, y quiénes eran los que sí le prestarían atención. Durante su presentación al grupo, no dejó de pensar en la última frase de Matsuri; cuán certera era.

Dándose la vuelta e iniciando el recorrido por el museo, no evitó sonreír. Acababa de ocurrírsele cuál sería el tema de su próximo cuento, y lo estaría planeando en toda su jornada. Ya estaba ansiosa de llegar a su hogar y amanecerse escribiendo, aunque eso último no le sonaba tan lindo.

 **00000000**

Neji sí sabía que tener trabajo extra y llevarse aún más trabajo a su casa, terminaría por darle recompensas; eso no lo entendería su esposa, así tarde horas explicándoselo. Gaara le había dicho que podría tomarse la cantidad de horas que equivale un día de labor, si adelantaba pendientes. Solo si quería hacerlo. No que no le agradara descansar, solo que prefería estar todo el día en la editorial o mantenerse ocupado con pendientes, que aguantar las constantes discusiones que Junko formaba de la nada.

Sim embargo, ese día fue la excepción. Neji fue a trabajar, como siempre, revisó si faltaban pendientes o se acumularon algunas revisiones, preguntó a su secretaria sobre las reuniones que pudiese tener y, al estar totalmente libre, no tuvo más opción que preguntarle a Kankuro (al no estar Gaara) si podía tomarse el día. No iba a quedarse sin hacer nada; siendo ese el caso y no tener con qué distraerse, podría dedicarle tiempo a su hija. Al menos, ir a casa y ver si Junko le dejaba descansar en paz; de caso contrario, buscaría pendientes hasta de su compañero.

Le fue concedido el permiso, y se dirigió a su departamento sin avisarle a Junko que llegaría. Darle una sorpresa no estaba en sus planes, mucho menos después del disgusto que seguía sin resolverse entre ellos hace unos días. Solo trataba de hablarle sin hostilidad para no incomodar a Hinamori o, más bien, evitar malograrse el día a sí mismo.

Estaba por meter la llave de su casa, cuando alguien abrió la puerta repentinamente. Neji frunció el ceño al reconocer ese cabello rosa.

—¿Haruno?

—Hola, Neji, qué gusto verte. Junko me dijo que no llegabas hasta la noche —Sakura le sonrió de oreja a oreja, hablándole sin moverse de la puerta—. Qué sorpresa que te aparecieras. Justo estamos esperando a que llegue el delivery que pedimos para el almuerzo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Neji se enfadó aún más al ver el gesto de fingida inocencia que hizo la mejor amiga de su esposa. No podía creerlo, tendría a ese dúo insoportable en lo que queda de la tarde.

—Creí que Junko te lo dijo, cuñado. Lee y yo veníamos a visitarla, ¡cómo la extrañaba!... —rió tontamente. Por más que le haya dicho, en repetidas ocasiones, que no le vuelva a llamar cuñado, ella seguía haciéndolo—. Ah, y a Hinamori, por supuesto.

—Permiso.

Casi la empujó para ingresar al lugar, oyendo el chillido exagerado que ella soltó. Una vez dentro, supo que no vino sola y que, por lo menos, podría hablar con alguien que sí le agradaba.

—¡Neji, hermano, hace semanas que no te veo! —suspiró aliviado cuando Lee se le acercó, dejando a Hinamori en el suelo—. Pensé que estabas siendo prisionero del trabajo, pero me alegro que hayas decidido almorzar con tu familia.

—Pedí estas horas. Solo es hoy —aceptó la palmada en su hombro por parte de su amigo.

—¡Papá! Tío Lee me trajo tres regalos, aún no los abro. ¡Vamos a abrirlos! —Hinamori le jalaba el pantalón, con intención de llevárselo a su dormitorio, haciéndole sonreír. La niña lanzó un corto grito al ser cargada por Neji, riendo emocionada después de acomodarse en su hombro—. Tío Lee, me siento más grande que en tu cuello… —el de pobladas cejas se rió de la broma, justo cuando su novia ya se acercaba a ellos.

—Hinamori, dulzura, no olvides que uno de los regalos es de mi parte, ¿sí? —Sakura le sonrió, guiñándole uno de sus ojos jade, al verla asentir. No gastó en ninguno de los regalos, mas no iba a quedar como quien llegó con las manos vacías—. Lee, aún no llega el almuerzo.

—Eso es porque pediste mucha comida, mi flor de cerezo, y de un restaurant un poco lejos.

—Cállate y vuelve a llamar para que se apresuren, Rock; además, pide otro almuerzo. Neji ha de estar hambriento —la Haruno volvió a dirigir su sonrisa al mencionado cuando vio a su novio correr hacia el teléfono, haciendo que Hinamori frunza su nariz. A sus cuatro años, ya había desarrollado antipatía para con la novia de su querido tío; sin motivo, según su madre, pero a ella no le gustaba cómo solía sonreír la pelirosa.

—Papi, ¿ya vamos a abrir mis regalos?

Neji asintió, pasando de largo a Sakura, y dirigiéndose al cuarto de su hija. Recordó recién que no vio a Junko entre su comité de bienvenida, por más que escuchó su nombre varias veces en toda la conversación. Ya la verá en el almuerzo, pensó; nadie le confirmó si había ido a algún otro lugar.

Bajó a Hinamori en la alfombra con forma de pato que tenía en su cuarto, viéndola correr hacia su cama para alcanzarle los tres mencionados regalos. Fue ahí cuando escuchó, en la habitación de al lado que correspondía a su oficina, el sonido de las teclas del computador. Entornó sus ojos opales: Junko aprovechó que Lee cuidaba de su hija y se fue a poner al día en sus redes sociales. Aunque ella tenía su celular para ello; no comprendía su desespero por utilizar la pc.

—Mamá me dijo que no los abra, y tío Lee que sí lo hiciera cuando ella se vaya —tomó su lugar en el pequeño sofá que tenía su pequeña en el dormitorio—. Pero yo quise que tú los vieras también.

—Tu madre se molestará, pero no le hagas caso —dijo, mientras rasgaba el papel de regalo que forraba la larga caja. Hinamori rió con la advertencia—. Este debe ser de Sakura.

—No creo. Ella no me trae nada, y tampoco me trajo nada hoy —Neji no se sorprendió por eso. Tampoco le había creído a la Haruno sobre el regalo; sabía que ella no era tan afecta con su hija—. ¡Una muñeca! Mamá me dirá que ya tengo muchas…

—Eso no importa. Puedes tener cien y a ella no le debe incomodar —"Ni te las compra" pensó, viendo de reojo la enorme casa de muñecas que estaba a una esquina y las otras muñecas esparcidas en diferentes partes de la recámara. Hinamori le dio otro regalo de irregular forma y suave al tacto, cogiendo ella el que faltaba, justo el más pequeño—. Esto es un peluche.

—¡Y aquí un libro de cuentos!

Se dio cuenta que su hija empezó a concentrarse más en ver minuciosamente el libro que le había regalado Lee, en lugar del peluche con forma de panda que recibió también. Era bastante largo, así como las otras colecciones de cuentos que Hinamori tenía en su estante. Ahora que recordaba las características de los otros libros infantiles que tenía su hija, el libro que tenía en manos ella, no era lo suficientemente grueso como para ser colección. Seguramente era de esas ediciones ilustradas, donde un libro es un solo cuento. Neji ya empezaba a imaginar cómo la pequeña insistiría en que le continúe comprando el resto de cuentos, una vez que le diga que ese es el primer cuento de una colección. O quién sabe y Lee le compró el quinto libro, conociéndolo.

—¿Qué dice aquí, papá?

—" _Araña Maraña"_ —contestó una vez que leyó la portada. Era un libro color fucsia, con la imagen de una araña con un moño verde, tejiendo un mantel con su tela dentro de una casita habitada por muñecas. El Hyuga no evitó entrecerrar los ojos, maldiciendo a Lee por comprarle algo de arañas a su hija, conociendo que…

—No me gustan las arañas, papá. Son muy feas. Me gustan las mariposas.

—Bueno, la de aquí es bastante… bonita —abrió el libro, dándole un reojo a las páginas bastante coloridas, mostrando una y otra vez a la araña protagonista. Llegó a la parte de atrás del libro, viendo el sello de la Editora Hyuga & Hyuga, el cual prefirió ignorar, y concentrándose en el nombre de la colección—. Hinamori, " _Araña Maraña"_ es solo el primer cuento de una colección. Se llama _"Bichitos curiosos"._

—¡Yo quiero tener toda la colección! ¡Quizás haya una mariposa! ¿Me lees éste, papá? Cuando lea bien, te leeré lo que quieras.

—Eso dices siempre —sonriéndole a su niña, enterró una mano en sus espesos rizos negros, despeinándola ligeramente—. En la noche empezamos.

—¡Hinamori! ¿Qué haces aquí? Llegó el almuerzo.

Abriendo la puerta, Junko se acercó hacia su hija, sorprendiéndose tan solo un poco de ver a su esposo en casa. De razón había oído más voces, mas no prestó atención. Apenas escuchó el timbre del departamento sonando varias veces, supuso que el almuerzo llegó; no se molestó en dirigirse a la sala a recibir, pues Lee se había comprometido a correr con los gastos. Desde la oficina donde se encontraba, hace rato había escuchado entrar a su niña en su habitación, sin oírla salir.

—Mami, papá almorzará con nosotros.

—Eso veo… y me sorprende —los ojos verdes de la mujer se entornaron, antes de volver a dirigirse a la niña idéntica a ella—. Cielo, ¿puedes ir con Lee un momento? Quiero hablar con tu padre.

Neji frunció el entrecejo cuando la niña salió corriendo despavorida. Suspirando, se puso de pie; él también tenía unas cosas por decirle a su esposa.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste que tu amiga vendría? Sabes que no soporto la presencia de Sakura; ni yo, ni Hinamori.

—En primer lugar, en ningún momento me avisaste que almorzarías con nosotras. Sakura viene seguido a hacerme compañía, el detalle es que nunca preguntas. Y no, no entornes los ojos, date cuenta de que no soy la única que hace en silencio sus cosas.

—No me gusta ver a Sakura cerca de Hinamori. De hecho, no me gusta verla en mi casa.

—¿Qué problema tienes con mis amigas? Yo no te digo nada cuando Lee viene, o cuando traes al pelirrojo flacucho ese que me mira mal, o al descortés y desagradable de su hermano, Kankuro.

—Lee vino hoy, y no lo echaste porque Sakura es su novia.

—Es a quien menos detesto, y trata bien a Hinamori. Lo soporto, porque controla a nuestra hija en lo que tú no estás —lo señaló acusatoriamente.

—Lee no viene siempre. Si está Sakura, ¿con quién dejas a Hinamori?

—Anda conmigo, evidentemente. ¿Qué me crees? —la pelinegra bufó, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho. Se frotó la frente, antes de sacar su billetera del bolsillo de su pantalón—. En fin, ¿ahora sí me dejas decirte lo que tenía pensado? —Neji asintió, mirando confundido cómo ella sacaba una de las tantas tarjetas que llevaba guardadas—. ¿Me quieres decir, por qué la tarjeta de consumo ya no sirve? Ayer intenté pasarla en el restaurant al que siempre voy con Hinamori, ¡y tuve que pagar en efectivo!

—Según sé, estoy al día con los pagos de cada tarjeta; tuyas y mías.

—Entonces, ¿por qué crees que Rock Lee está pagando todo hoy? Algo está mal con la tarjeta. Verifiqué y dice que ya no hay saldo.

—Ahí está la respuesta. Agotaste todo —se encogió de hombros, a lo que Junko entreabrió los labios atónita, mirando la tarjeta en su mano.

—¿Solo eso me vas a decir?

—También te advierto que no agotes las otras. Aún falta para fin de mes.

Disimuló la sonrisa que estaba formándosele en los labios al ver la cara desencajada de su esposa, carraspeando la garganta antes de salir primero de la habitación. Neji estaba casi seguro que Junko lo maldecía por no dar solución a su tarjeta inhabilitada, mas no iba a hacerle caso e ir corriendo a reactivarle el saldo. Eran demasiado las compras compulsivas que hacía ella; ya era hora que empezara a medirse con sus gastos. Y no era solo con esa tarjeta, pues tenía otras cinco que también utilizaba; era sorprendente que siguiera sin sobrepasar su crédito.

Girando el pasillo, llegó al comedor, abriendo aún más sus ojos al ver toda la comida puesta en la mesa. Pensó que Lee exageró con el "Eso es porque pediste mucha comida" que le dijo a Sakura, quien estaba sentada ya en un lugar de la mesa, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano, viendo aburrida cómo su novio le contaba algún chiste a Hinamori. La pequeña fue la primera en darse cuenta que su padre ya se había aparecido, y se acercó saltando hacia él.

—¡Papá! ¡Tío Lee nos llevará a todos al museo! ¿No es así, tío Lee? —habló la niña, recibiendo el asentimiento enérgico de su tío—. ¡Me lo acaba de decir! ¡Iremos todos!

—¿Todos? Eso suena a multitud —susurró la pelirosa, bufando por la repentina idea que se le ocurrió a su pareja. Era inaudito que él los lleve a un museo, y no la llevase a una de las famosas exposiciones de fotografías que ella siempre anheló visitar.

—¿Qué dices, Neji? Yo escuché hace unas semanas que abrieron más galerías en el museo de Tokio, y pues qué mejor que culturizarnos un poco, divirtiéndonos a la par —Lee se había acercado a su amigo al verlo sin saber qué decir. Estaba casi seguro que el Hyuga terminaría por declinar la invitación al no estar del todo bien con su esposa, pero ese era el motivo de la salida: animarlos a arreglar sus diferencias—. ¡Tómalo como salida en familia! Será genial para avivar la llama de nuestra juventud —a su lado, Sakura se golpeó la frente.

—¿Qué salida? —preguntó Junko, llegando recién y, por ende, solo escuchó la frase final.

—Lee las llevará a un museo. Yo regreso cuanto antes al trabajo —contestó su esposo.

—¡Pero, Neji, hermano…!

—Si papá no va, ya no quiero ir —la pelirosa contuvo su chillido de emoción al escuchar a su "querida sobrina" entristecida: eso ponía fin a la absurda idea.

Hinamori bajó la cabeza, dirigiéndose a su silla de la mesa. Si su madre se negaba a acompañarla, eso no le hubiese importado mucho realmente, pero fue su padre quien indicó que se iría al trabajo, arruinando por completo su salida familiar. No era justo. Antes de siquiera intentar subir a su asiento, dos grandes manos la alzaron, acomodándola en un brazo firme, y ella pudo percibir el aroma del perfume que acostumbraba usar su papá.

—Anda con Lee, ¿sí? Perdón por no poder acompañarte —se disculpó Neji, levantándole el rostro con un dedo a su hija—. Te divertirás de todas formas.

—Yo quería ver contigo esas cosas que me contaba tío Lee. También hay mariposas…

—¿Me cuentas cómo son cuando tú misma las veas?

Junko, a un lado de la mesa, frunció la nariz viendo cómo su hija seguía con uno de sus tantos caprichos, y lo peor era que sí le funcionaba. Cuando la pequeña asintió a lo que dijo su padre, se acercó a la mesa empezando a sacar las bebidas y colocarlas en los respectivos lugares.

—Ya déjala, Neji. Igual irá, no hay tanto lío, solo que está muy mimada. Anda lávate la cara, Hinamori, estabas a punto de llorarle —reprendió la pelinegra mayor, haciendo que la niña, estando avergonzada por lo que dijo su madre, saliera corriendo en dirección al baño. Fue suficiente para que el padre de la menor, mirara disgustado a la mujer—. Mejor come y vete, Hyuga. Qué rápido cambias tus planes.

—En lo mimadas se parecen —Junko negó con la cabeza indignada, acto que ignoró, empezando a servirse el almuerzo que le correspondía—. Espero que no te desquites luego con ella en el museo.

—¡Y sigues queriéndome decir que soy mala con Hinamori!

Lee miró temeroso a Sakura, pensando en que los esposos sí tenían problemas y ni procuraban ocultarlos, así tuviesen visita. Ella solo se encogió de hombros, carraspeó la garganta, y apuró a Hinamori fingiendo una voz dulce; no quería seguir oyendo peleas maritales que solo eran zanjadas en presencia de la niña.

 **00000000**

" _Unos periquitos… No, que sean mejor canarios, ¿o palomas? ¿Loros, agapornis? Bah, el punto es que sean aves. Sí, tienen que ser aves"._

—Tenten-san, ¿no le gusta la comida?

La castaña dio un brinco en su silla, interrumpiendo su clasificación de qué aves utilizar de protagonistas en su sexto cuento, al oír la voz de su compañera de trabajo. Konan era otra de las guías del museo, la más callada y reservada, incapaz de hacerle broma alguna o tratarla con confianza; por más que llevaran ya dos años trabajando juntas, siendo ella su mayor por unos cuantos años. Al lado de la de cabello azul, otra compañera la miraba con una ceja enarcada. Ajisai sí era su más cercana; entraron a trabajar el mismo mes, siendo las únicas novatas en todo el lugar, cometiendo infinidad de errores en los recorridos del museo, pero riéndose juntas con cada regaño y disculpas. Otras jóvenes que las acompañaban en la mesa, eran las primas Sen y Yome, la primera es cajera en la boletería junto con Matsuri y, la segunda, se encargaba del mantenimiento de cada pieza del museo.

—Tenten, no le rechaces la comida a Konan; fíjate que solo ella te convidó su almuerzo y sigues sin comerlo —agregó Matsuri, quien estaba a su izquierda, a manera de regaño.

—De seguro está pensando en pajaritos —bromeó Ajisai, causando las risas de las demás. Tenten también rió apenada, aceptando mentalmente que sí pensaba en pajaritos.

—Si quieres, me como yo lo que te invitó Konan. Se ve delicioso —comentó Yome, poniéndose de pie y arrebatándole un trozo de carne que tenía en el plato que le prestaron.

—¡Hey! —la burlada de la mesa levantó su plato, antes de que la muchacha de rizadas coletas y ojos enormes, volviese a quitarle algo—. Solo me distraje un momento y piensan que no como. Konan, gracias por compadecerte de mi hambre, ¡por supuesto que comeré!

—¿Por qué no trajiste tu almuerzo, Tenten-chan? —preguntó Sen, una vez que todas volvieron a comer.

—Pues… lo olvidé. Es que tuve que llevar a mi amiga a la clínica, pensaba faltar y no preparé nada.

—Es la excusa más tonta que oí. De seguro quisiste faltar, vaga, y Temari-san te puso en orden.

—¡Ajisai! —reprendió Konan—. Los motivos de Tenten-san no deben ser de nuestra incumbencia.

—¡Oh, vamos! Somos amigas, se supone que debe haber un poquito de interés con lo que nos pasa. Simple curiosidad —Sen jugó con la delgada trenza que tenía, mostrando una sonrisa perversa, luego de señalar con un dedo a su prima—. Otro tema de interés sería… quién está de novia con uno de los guías del museo.

—¡Sen! —las mejillas que de por sí eran coloradas de Yome, llegaron al punto de compararse con una manzana roja.

Para alivio de Tenten, el tema que ahora ganó interés, fue el noviazgo de Yome con su mejor amigo, Shira. Cómo, dónde, cuándo, a qué hora, qué tal estuvo el beso y demás preguntas floraron en la mesa, abochornando a la cuestionada durante la hora que correspondía el receso. Fue cuando solo faltaba terminar las bebidas y regresar a sus labores, que llegaron dos guías más a interrumpir la conversación. Eran Choji y Shira, siendo el último quien habló primero.

—Hola, muchachas, disculpen pero… ya toca que almorcemos nosotros y más, así que una ya debe estar lista, porque hay un grupo en espera de su guía.

—¿Seguros que ninguno de los demás se ofreció a cubrir este recorrido? —preguntó Ajisai, fastidiada por tener que ir a trabajar apenas termina de almorzar, aunque fuese de lo más normal.

—¿Creen que Deidara, Shino, Sasori o Tobi quieran posponer su almuerzo? Yo no, particularmente —contestó Choji, tomando asiento alegremente, y sacando su almuerzo.

—Tobi puede ser, hay que convencerle. O, anda tú, Shira… eres bien bueno —pidió coqueta.

—No seas injusta, Ajisai, ellos merece un descanso. Iré yo —Konan se puso de pie, volviéndose a abrochar su chaleco de guía.

—Oh, no, no es necesario. Tengo que ir yo, Tsunade-sama me dijo que haga méritos por su perdón. Además, mi tardanza les desarmó el horario a todos.

Tenten entornó los ojos, agradeciendo a Konan por la comida, y saliendo del comedor. Se cruzó con los guías que faltaban, saludándolos a todos y guiñándole el ojo a cierto rubio que cubrió el primer turno matutino que le correspondía, haciendo que éste chasquee la lengua sin ocultar su sonroso. Apurada entró al baño, saliendo a los dos minutos al escuchar la campana de alerta que finalizaba la hora de almuerzo, aunque esta vez sonaba porque, probablemente, ya había un grupo de visitantes esperando guía.

Llegó corriendo al lugar donde se presentaba con las personas, lanzándole una mirada molesta a Shizune, quien era la encargada de tocar la campana en caso de demora, y la tocó dos veces. La pelinegra, mano derecha de Tsunade, solo le indicó que ya iba a ingresar el grupo, recordándole después que no tarde demasiado la próxima vez. Tenten suspiró cansada y, cuando vio a la mujer dirigiéndose a la oficina principal, le lanzó un insulto a sus espaldas. Siguió caminando hacia la primera galería donde iniciaba el recorrido, saludando a la cajera que estuvo ese turno y que recién estaba yéndose a almorzar, Karui; la morena le dijo de mala gana que tendría suerte, pues el grupo no era de ningún nivel académico, eran familias visitantes.

Efectivamente, el grupo estaba conformado por parejas y familias; en total, doce personas. Le fue inevitable no recordar a la familia del otro día: Hyuga Hinata, su esposo del cual no recordaba su nombre, y su hijo Boruto; los recordó sonriente, aunque ninguna de las familias de ahora tenían niños pequeños, aparentemente. "No hay niños" pensó Tenten, defraudada, pues todos eran jóvenes o adultos. Cruzó mirada con una mujer, de su misma edad aproximadamente, delgada y curvilínea, con grandes ojos verdes oscuros que denotaban altanería y aburrimiento, una larga melena rizada color negro y, por como vestía, más parecía estar en un desfile de modas que en un museo. Tenten rió por su ocurrencia, y fue al bajar su cabeza, cuando reparó recién en una pequeña niña. Sí había una infante en todo el grupo, y no se había dado cuenta.

La niña tendría sus cuatro años de edad, se sujetaba del pantalón ancho y palo rosa de la mujer que había visto y, con verla, supo que era su hija. Eran idénticas, incluso la menor tenía el cabello tan largo pero en dos coletas. Mirándola mejor, le encontró tan solo una diferencia con su madre: la pequeña tenía un toque más cándido en su rostro, se le veía tan linda y adorable. Tanto, que no borró su sonrisa en todo el rato, ni despegó su mirada de ella, hasta el punto que captar su atención. Sus ojos solo habían heredado el color de los de su mamá, mas no la forma; eran alargados y menos grandes, como de seguro eran los de su padre. "Segunda diferencia" se dijo la castaña, ampliando aún más su sonrisa al ver que la niña se la había devuelto.

Sin más preámbulos, tuvo que iniciar el recorrido, mirando a cada presente y sin olvidarse de la niña que no dejaba de observarla curiosamente. Le gustaba que le presten atención a lo que decía, pues no se aprendió cada etapa de la historia japonesa que se mostraban por galerías. En particular, le encantaba que hubiese preguntas durante el recorrido; de todo el grupo, quien más preguntaba era un hombre de cejas pobladas y corte de tazón, quien, tal vez, era algún familiar de la pequeña que tanto miraba, pues hablaba con ella sobre las respuestas, llamándola Mori-chan. Lo único que le hastió en toda la primera hora que había culminado, fue ver a esa pelinegra altiva conversando con otra mujer de excéntrico cabello rosa, sobre la nueva tendencia de ropa. No soportó más, y giró sobre sus talones para reclamarle de la manera más afable posible, por más que tenía deseos de largarlas del museo.

—Pues nosotras pagamos por el recorrido. Si prestamos o no atención, es asunto nuestro —contestó la pelirosa, enfadada. Tenten tuvo ganas de contestarle con el mismo tono.

—Lo sé, no tiene por qué importarme si prestan atención, pero sí me importa que interrumpan el recorrido. Pueden solo seguir al grupo, conversando en voz baja, si desean.

—Siga con el recorrido, entonces. Nadie se ha estado quejando —respondió la otra mujer, señalando a los demás visitantes que solo presenciaban.

—Eh, Sakura, Junko, no se pongan así —intervino el sujeto de grandes cejas. Luego, se dirigió a Tenten—. Disculpe, Srta., puede seguir con este fantástico recorrido. Lamentamos el inconveniente, no se repetirá.

Tenten solo asintió, pensando que estaba tardando mucho y el recorrido debía continuar. Los ojos verdes de Junko pasaron fugazmente desde la guía a su hija, y después hacia la castaña de nuevo, avisándole con parca voz que iría a los servicios higiénicos, llevándose a la niña con ella. Hinamori insistió en que no quería ir, pero su madre la tomó de la mano, callándola e ignorando la propuesta de Lee sobre cuidar a su hija.

Una persona más del grupo le pidió a Tenten que se retome el recorrido, y ella así lo hizo. Quizás madre e hija no los alcanzaban; sintió pena por la niña.

 **00000000**

—A la próxima, ni se te ocurra aceptarle a Lee otra invitación. Me estoy pudriendo en este lugar por tu culpa —advirtió Junko, pitándose de nuevo los labios frente al amplio espejo del baño. Hinamori, recostada en la puerta de salida, no respondió.

—Papá no estaría aburrido.

—Él no está aquí, yo sí. Y a mí sí me aburre, niñata.

La pequeña siguió callada. Su mamá ya estaba tardando demasiado en retocarse el maquillaje, estaban perdiendo más del recorrido. Hinamori miró una vez más a Junko, viéndola tan concentrada, y supuso que no se daría cuenta si ella va con el grupo de nuevo. Caminó despacio, sin hacer el mínimo ruido, llegando al pasillo y deteniéndose en un punto bastante alejado que conectaba tres pasillos más. No podía ver si estaba cerca o lejos de la galería donde estarían los visitantes y, por ende, no sabía qué dirección tomar ahora. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia la izquierda solo porque se le ocurrió, tal vez llegaba antes al lugar de las mariposas.

Junko, aún dentro del baño, ni se percató que Hinamori había salido. Se empolvó un poco más la mejilla y dio por finalizado su retoque. Le sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo, lanzó un guiño más por sentirse demasiado regia, y comenzó a guardar sus cosméticos en el neceser que carga siempre en su cartera. Miró de reojo en dirección a la puerta cuando quiso ver la hora en su reloj de mano, y su cartera terminó cayéndose al no ver a su hija.

—¿Hinamori? —llamó, creyendo que la niña estaba detrás de la puerta—. Hinamori, ¿dónde estás, cariño? —ni siquiera recogió su bolso, que estaba mojándose, y se asomó a la entrada—. Mami está asustándose, cielo, no me dijiste que jugamos a las escondidas… —recorrió el pasillo rápido, sin encontrarla. El museo era demasiado grande para una niña de cuatro años, recorriéndolo sin un adulto que la supervise. Y ese adulto era ella. Neji iba a matarla, si es que ella no se suicidaba primero por perder a su bebé—. Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¡Hinamori!

Corrió por donde había pasado, confiando que Hinamori habría hecho lo mismo para seguir con el recorrido. Se detuvo de golpe recordando su cartera, y regresó para buscarla en el baño, en lo que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de llamar por celular a Lee y preguntarle si la niña estaba con ellos. Aumentó su velocidad todo lo que pudo teniendo puestos tacones bajos, llegó a donde estaba su cartera abierta, y marcó rápido el número de Sakura.

—¿Tanto te demoras en el baño? Ya ven, Junko —fue lo primero que escuchó por parte de su pelirosa amiga. Eso le indicaba que ni por asomo vieron a Hinamori, lo cual terminó por desesperarla—. Lee pregunta como loco por Hinamori, tráela ya.

—Sakura, perdí a Hinamori. No sé dónde está. Díselo a Lee, ¡pero apúrate!, que no le avise a Neji.

 **00000000**

Quien lo conociera muy bien, se daría cuenta de que está aburrido. Aburrido de estar sentado en su oficina con pocos pendientes, aburrido de no haberse ido al museo con su hija solo por no querer ver la cara de Junko. Neji frunció la nariz para evitar su bostezo, y siguió pasando distraídamente cada noticia que veía en su celular. Detestaba ver leer las noticias por más de quince minutos.

Estaba por buscarse algún informe, o leer la cantidad de libros hechos por nuevos escritores que publicó su editorial estos últimos meses, cuando el rostro de Lee apareció en modo de llamada entrante en la pantalla de su teléfono. Contestó de mala gana; de seguro él quería pasarle algunas fotos que le tomó a Hinamori en el museo.

— _¡Neji, espero que estés sentado, porque esto es urgente! Vas a querer matarme, pero te juro que no es mi culpa y, aun así, estoy desesperado._

—¿Qué le pasó a Hinamori? —sin querer, alzó la voz, poniéndose de pie. El tono de Lee no le había gustado nada.

— _Tu instinto de padre funciona tan bien en estos momentos, que hasta adivinas que se trata de Hinamori. Ha pasado algo terrible, me dijeron que no te avise… pero ya vamos veinte minutos, así que te lo cuento_ —Neji estaba ya acercándose a la puerta. Habría identificado que Lee lo bromeaba si es que lo escuchara nervioso, pero no era así: lo escuchaba asustado. Lo único que estaba preguntándose en ese momento, era por qué recién después de veinte minutos, decide llamarlo—. _Hinamori se perdió dentro del museo, sigue sin aparecer. Ya casi todos la estamos buscando y no damos con ella. Junko está…_

Colgó cuando ya estaba dentro del ascensor. Había escuchado suficiente, ni siquiera le comentó el porqué de su salida a su sorprendida secretaria.

 **00000000**

Tenten veía a cada guía del museo andando de aquí para allá, buscando a la niña extraviada y llamándola por su nombre. Incluso, hace un rato, Shizune había llevado a la asustada madre a su oficina, para llamar a Hinamori desde el micrófono que se escuchaban en ciertas áreas del museo, sin ningún resultado. Las cámaras de seguridad tampoco captaban a la escurridiza pequeña.

Algunos visitantes se habían quejado por la interrupción del recorrido, por lo que la misma directora del museo tuvo que salir a aclarar el problema, e indicar a la cajera que les regrese el dinero a quienes no contaron con guía ni en medio trayecto. Tsunade estaba furiosa por el descuido ocurrido, pues por ese motivo se habían detenido las labores en el lugar. No se medía en alzar la voz al personal de seguridad y a todos los guías, con tal de encontrar de una vez a la niña. No se perdían menores así de fácil, siempre el guía asignado tenía que indicar a todo su grupo que no debían separarse, hasta podrían asustarlos diciéndoles que el lugar era un terrible laberinto.

—Todo esto es tu culpa, Tenten —la castaña había llegado al lado de Tsunade, para decirle que en la galería número once tampoco estaba la niña, pero se sorprendió al oírle decir eso—. ¡Media hora y sigue sin aparecer esa mocosa!

—Tsunade-sama, le dije que la madre se la llevó consigo al baño. Fue su responsabilidad.

—Nunca te ocurre esto con niños, así sean más de veinte. Justo hoy se tiene que perder una… ¡mira todo este problema!

—Sí, sí, prometo que la encontraré. Seguiré buscando.

Dicho eso, se separó de su superior, caminando hacia otra de las galerías. Eran muchas, de seguro la niña se mueve de su sitio antes que alguien más llegue a donde está. Tenten se puso a pensar en qué lugar podría estar ahora, y pasó justo al lado de la pareja que buscaban también a Hinamori. Se llaman Lee y Sakura, como escuchó. Se detuvo en el pasillo al oír algo interesante en su conversación.

—Por llamar a Neji, Junko se asustará más. Te dije claramente que no lo llames, Rock —habló Sakura, moviendo el pie frenéticamente.

—Hice lo correcto, no creo que sería bonito para él ocultarle que su hija se perdió… Neji va a matarme por no cuidarla bien —Lee enterró los dedos en su cabello negro y lacio, asustado.

—¡Pero vamos a encontrarla! Nos habríamos evitado explicarle, si no le contabas —Tenten seguía oyendo, y creyó que estaba perdiendo el tiempo escuchándolos hablar, en lugar de buscar a la niña; ellos deberían hacer lo mismo. Iba a dirigirse a la galería siguiente, pero la conversación cambió de rumbo—. Esa niña traviesa dónde se habrá metido… Seamos inteligentes, Lee, ¿qué es lo que le animó más para venir?

—¡Las mariposas! —exclamó fuerte, haciendo que su novia se tape las orejas y asienta—. ¡Eres brillante, Sakura-chan! —la pelirosa no pudo contener su sonrisa orgullosa ante el halago, recibiendo el abrazo de su novio.

" _No es bruta"_ se dijo Tenten con una sonrisa irónica, dirigiéndose a la última galería, cerca al gran jardín. Probablemente, se había ido al atractivo principal del museo, el cual fue presentado hace algunos meses: la exposición de toda especie de mariposas disecadas. Ese era el único lugar donde encontraría mariposas a libre alcance, porque las vivas del jardín aparecían pocas veces y no se dejaban atrapar. Empezó a correr hasta el sitio, sin querer que la niña se mueva otra vez.

Entre tanto, llegando recién al museo estaba el padre de Hinamori, mirando a todas direcciones en búsqueda de alguien que le diga si ya encontraron a su hija. Pero ver a varias personas moviéndose en el mismo salón, le indicaba lo contrario. Los ojos de Neji distinguieron una cabeza rosada entre el tumulto de gente y, al lado de ésta, reconoció de quién era ese extraño corte de cabello. Apresurado, se dirigió donde estaba Lee, quien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que ya había llegado.

—¡Neji, te puedo jurar que no tengo la culpa de nada!

—¿Cómo es posible que, hasta ahora, no encuentren a una niña pequeña? —el Hyuga no le dijo nada respecto a su aclaración, solo fue directo con la pregunta, sin ver por ningún lado a Junko.

—Tal parece que Hinamori se mueve mucho. Creo que ni escucha los llamados por el micrófono —intervino Sakura—. Tranquilízate, Junko está peor… Se puso muy mal cuando no la encontró en la puerta del baño.

—Significa que Junko perdió a Hinamori —concluyó Neji. Lee movió sus labios diciéndole a Sakura: _"No le dije eso",_ y la pelirosa se mordió la lengua. Metió la pata—. ¿Qué lugares faltan por buscar?

—Pues no sabemos… —Lee contestó apenado—. Pero Hinamori estaba muy emocionada por ver esa exposición de mariposas. Es la sección final del museo, quizás está ahí, no estamos seguros… ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Neji se fue corriendo, a quién sabe dónde, porque estaba segurísima de que él no conoce ni un poco el museo. Se perdería como su hija.

Por otro lado, Tenten ya estaba dentro de la galería donde se presenta la exposición de mariposas. Incluso las guirnaldas estaban hechas de mariposas disecadas, todas las paredes tenían colgadas las transparentes cabinas, de diferentes tamaños y formas, en las que se veían más de diez mariposas muy bien cuidadas. Los insectos eran de diversos colores, una más grande que la otra, con su respectivo nombre puesto debajo de las cabinas. Unos cuadros de gran tamaño mostraban ilustraciones de mariposas, señalando sus partes; otros más grandes, tenían el exoesqueleto del insecto; y las siguientes mostraban su metamorfosis. Al frente, el inmenso ventanal mostraba el pintoresco jardín del museo, el cual dirige a la salida. Tratando de ver por ese ventanal, sin alcanzar por su corta altura y sujetándose del filo de madera, estaba Hinamori. O fue demasiado escurridiza toda esa media hora, o siempre estuvo ahí y nadie la encontró.

Tenten suspiró: el punto era que, finalmente, dio con la niña. Carraspeó la garganta un poco, consiguiendo que ella volteara y sonriera al reconocerla. Reconocerla como la guía que se presentó ante todo el grupo. Se acercó a Hinamori, cruzando sus brazos.

—Hola, señorita Desaparecida. Todos estamos buscándote —le dijo con tono juguetón, agachándose a su altura—. Estuvo muy mal que te pongas a caminar sola en un lugar tan grande, muñeca.

—Mamá demoraba mucho, y me dijo que estaba aburrida —contestó, haciendo un puchero con sus labios—. Y yo quise irme con ustedes, pero llegué hasta acá —Tenten rió al verla sonreír despreocupada. Su madre estaba tan asustada, y Hinamori de lo más contenta en la galería—. ¡Mira las bonitas mariposas! ¡Yo quiero que vuelen! —exclamó señalando cada cabina.

—Uhm, eso no será posible. Esas mariposas ya no vuelan más.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque se cansaron. Solo quieren que las veas y digas que son bonitas —dicho eso, Hinamori empezó a reír—. Te lo digo en serio, ¿de qué ríes?

—Tío Lee me dijo eso de mi mamá, pero no se lo cuentes a ella, es un secreto —se había acercado lo suficiente a la castaña, para susurrárselo en el oído. Ahora fue el turno de Tenten de reír—. ¿También me vas a contar un secreto?

—¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Porque te conté uno.

—Bueno, quizás algún día te cuente un secreto tan bueno como el tuyo, ¿vale? —propuso, sabiendo que nunca más vería a esa niña. Le encantaba que esa niña le haya cogido confianza rápidamente; de hecho, todos los niños soltaban más cosas cuando alguien le agrada, seguro que le estaba agradando y por eso le seguía la conversación. Hinamori asintió enérgica, creyéndole.

Estaba por decirle a la pequeña para ir donde estaban su madre y sus tíos, cuando alguien más irrumpió en la galería. Ni pudo ponerse de pie, pues esa persona, tan rápido como ingresó, se agachó como ella (resultando un poco más alto) diciendo el nombre de Hinamori, y jalándola hacia su cuerpo. Tenten no comprendía quién era, hasta que oyó cómo lo llamó la pelinegra.

—¡Papi! ¡Pensé que no vendrías!

—Y yo pensé que estarías con tu madre —comentó el sujeto, acariciándole suavemente la cabeza a su hija. La encontró tranquila y sin daño alguno, no asustada como se la imaginó, y no iba a perturbarla llenándola de preguntas.

—¡Llegaste muy rápido! Sin perderte y solo.

—Pregunté a cada persona que se me cruzaba, no sabía cómo llegar hasta aquí —lanzó una mirada fugaz a las coloridas paredes de la galería. Aclaró su garganta después de eso—. Me dijeron que alguien se perdió —ahí sí movió su mano sobre su cabello espeso, despeinándola.

—Me adelanté, quise ver las mariposas —explicó inocentemente ante la indirecta de su padre, obviando el hecho de haberse separado de su mamá. Él la miró suspicaz—. Tenten me dijo que estaban buscándome, ella me encontró primero.

—¿Tenten? —repitió frunciendo el ceño, poniéndose de pie y cargando a Hinamori, sin percatarse siquiera de la presencia de la joven a su lado.

—¡Sí, papá! Ella es Tenten, nuestra guía —su pequeño dedo señaló a la castaña aún agachada, pero fue suficiente para que ésta se pusiera de pie tan rápido como la nombró.

Los ojos color lavanda del hombre, recién se posaron en ella. Cuando llegó al museo, había visto a cada guía caminando por todos lados, buscando a Hinamori en cualquiera de las galerías, mas no los había notado agitados o desaliñados. En cambio, esa joven que nombró su hija, parecía haber estado corriendo en el museo y, debido a eso, tenía dos moños maltrechos en su cabeza, así como el rostro colorado. Lo más probable es que, siendo Hinamori parte del grupo que dirigía, su superior le haya condicionado para que la encuentre más rápido. Sea como sea, internamente, le agradecía que sí lo haya cumplido. Era muy guapa, bonita naturalmente. Comparándola con Junko, es más alta, con una sonrisa afable y parecía amigable, pues Hinamori no era tan suelta con desconocidos por arte de magia.

Tenten se incomodó con el silencio de unos segundos, y lo hizo notar haciendo una mueca con sus labios, para luego volver a sonreír. Viendo mejor al papá de Hinamori, más específicamente sus ojos, supo haberlos visto en otra persona. A una mujer; la misma con la que habló hace tres días. Ese tenía los mismos ojos que Hyuga Hinata, indicio suficiente para decir que también es un Hyuga. Entonces, Hinamori lo era igual, una Hyuga; sin embargo, no tenía los ojos, sus ojos eran verdes como los de su madre. Eso no le interesaba, de todos modos. Ahora su cerebro quería trabajar para adivinar qué parentesco tiene ese hombre con Hyuga Hinata.

—Hyuga Neji —se presentó él, extendiendo su mano libre, mientras que con la otra cargaba a su hija. Tenten correspondió al gesto, sonriéndole.

—Ama Tenten, un gusto —no se había confundido en adivinar su apellido. Lo que le faltaba, era saber qué cargo ocupaba en la editorial Hyuga & Hyuga.

—Lamento el inconveniente. Hinamori poco obedece.

—¡Papá! —se quejó la niña, haciendo reír a la castaña.

—Pues es una niña, curiosa como corresponde a su edad. Aunque esto no sucede a diario; los padres cuidan a sus hijos o, si son escolares, lo hace la profesora y la guía, yo en este caso —se señaló—. Todos empezamos a buscarla porque es una niña pequeña y su madre lucía muy asustada. Esto detuvo las funciones del museo… pero ya regresará a la normalidad.

—Aun así, _esto_ no debió ocurrir —hizo énfasis en lo último, mirando recriminador a Hinamori, la cual solo bajó la cabeza.

—Tómelo como anécdota, Sr. Hyuga, a pesar del susto. Ella se divirtió mucho —Tenten compartió una mirada cómplice con la pequeña pelinegra, causándole una risa corta. Neji enarcó una ceja sin encontrarle la gracia—. Bueno… creo que nos estamos tardando mucho, lo mejor es avisar que ya encontramos a la pequeña, antes de que su madre llame a la prensa, como amenazó.

—¿Junko amenazó? —la castaña parpadeó, asintiendo. Recordaba a esa histérica que no le agradó desde un inicio y que no se contuvo en gritarles a todos que denunciará al museo, como si fuesen los culpables de su descuido—. Hablaré con ella. Será un motivo más para disculparnos por el inconveniente.

—Papá, ¿qué es amenazó? —preguntó cantarina Hinamori.

—Te lo explico luego. Ahora, es momento de irnos. Despídete de la señorita.

—¡Adiós, Tenten! ¡Ojalá tío Lee me vuelva a traer!

La niña sacudió su mano en modo de despedida, y su padre solo inclinó la cabeza medio segundo, para después girarse e ir hacia la salida. Tenten solo puso mover la mano también, quedándose aún en el ventanal, escuchando el _"Hasta pronto"_ de Hinamori hasta desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta. También deseaba verla de nuevo en el museo, pero habiendo analizado a sus familiares, tenía la corazonada que no vendría otra vez. Suspiró cansada, negando con la cabeza; ya tenía que volver, debió haber regresado con Neji y Hinamori. Se exaltó repentinamente, ahora tendría que correr de nuevo.

Miró el suelo un segundo, y eso bastó para darse cuenta de una tarjeta tirada ahí. Se acercó para recogerla; a alguien se le habrá caído. No obstante, esa tarjeta tenía el nombre de una editorial y el del hombre que acababa de conocer:

" _Hyuga Neji, Gerente Comercial. Sabaku No Editorial"._

Tenten frunció el ceño, confundida. Sabaku No Editorial. Leyó un par de veces más para comprobar si estaba en lo cierto. Juraba que leería Editora Hyuga & Hyuga, pero no era así; ese Hyuga desempeñaba un cargo en la editorial de la familia de Temari. Entonces recordó que su rubia amiga le había dicho que un Hyuga había salido de su empresa familiar, donde desempeñaba un puesto diferente, superior al de Gerente Comercial que ahora hacía en Sabaku No Editorial. _"Con que acabo de ver a ese Hyuga"_ pensó la castaña, apagando su sorpresa. De todas formas, ya se había decidido por una editorial para su libro: Editora Hyuga  & Hyuga; no cambiaría de opinión solo por darse cuenta que no sería asesorada comercialmente por el padre de Hinamori. Aunque eso no le quitaba la curiosidad: ¿Por qué Neji dejó Editora Hyuga & Hyuga? Eso nunca sabría.

Se encogió de hombros, dirigiéndose lo más rápido que pudo a la entrada del museo. Ya no estaban los guías del museo, pero Tsunade estaba casi a la salida, teniendo en frente a los padres de Hinamori; pudo ver a los tíos de la menor afuera del museo. Apenas su jefa la vio, le pidió que se acercara. Tenten se puso a su lado, preguntándose qué pintaba en todo ese asunto. Encontraron a la niña, lo correcto era irse sin mayores conversaciones, pensó, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, y viendo un momento a Hinamori, quien le sonrió.

—Tenten, justo le contaba cómo fueron las cosas al señor Hyuga, respecto al extravío de su hija. La señora Hyuga-Kazami estaba ofreciendo una disculpa por sus repetitivas amenazas de llamar a la prensa, y quise que tú estés presente —contó Tsunade. Tenten alzó las cejas con sorpresa, viendo a la pareja: Neji totalmente serio, cargando aún a Hinamori, y Junko con la molestia notándose en su rostro.

—Junko suele decir incoherencias cuando está histérica. Por ello, quiere disculparse, ¿no es así, Junko? —empezó Neji, ganándose la mirada enfadada de su esposa.

—No son incoherencias, sí iba hacerlo si seguía sin aparecer mi hija. No puedo creer qué tan incompetentes son todos aquí, no pienso disculparme

—Señora, fue usted quien descuidó a su niña. El museo ni tenía por qué suspender sus labores, solo ayudarle en la búsqueda —intervino Tenten, indignándole el simple hecho de seguir oyendo las quejas de esa mujer.

—¿Tu trabajo no es acaso asegurarte de la buena atención al cliente? Pagué por un recorrido seguro, no para que mi niña termine perdiéndose en este lugar —contestó Junko.

—No es mi culpa que haya descuidado a su hija. Bien dije en un inicio: _"No se alejen del grupo"._

—No voy a perder el tiempo contigo, incompetente.

—Junko, discúlpate de una vez —ordenó Neji, mirándola de mala manera.

—¡Ni muerta! —le gritó, saliendo del lugar rápidamente.

—Usted ya dio sus disculpas, señor Hyuga, no necesitamos tanto —intervino Tsunade, al notar la molestia en el hombre—. Lo más conveniente sería que vaya con su esposa. Hasta la próxima.

Neji asintió en cuanto vio la sonrisa forzada de la rubia mayor; ya los estaba botando, y no era para menos, teniendo en cuenta lo maleducada que fue Junko. Sus ojos pasaron a la otra mujer, Tenten; ella sí sonreía sincera, un poco apenada por lo ocurrido, pero lo hacía. A veces, creía que las sonrisas sinceras estaban extintas. Se despidió de ambas, saliendo con Hinamori en su brazo.

Tenten amplió aún más su sonrisa al ver que la pequeña volvía a despedirse con la mano. Por dentro, la compadecía: ha de ser feo tener una madre como Junko Kazami. Una vez que padre e hija salieron del museo, se frotó su nuca tensada, le ardía un poco. Girándose para pedirle a Tsunade algo de atención debido a su dolor, pues conocía que ella había sido doctora de joven, se dio cuenta de la expresión furiosa de ella. Pasó saliva, temiendo que por estar así, se vengue.

—¡Detesto a esa gente! Esa mujer idiota y presuntuosa, así como el marido sumiso que se hace el buenito; seguro que ahora los dos se ríen de todo este escándalo.

—Tsunade-sama, la del problema fue aquella mujer.

—¡Me da igual! ¡Idiotas! —Tenten suspiró, sabiendo que ese desfogue de energía tenía para rato. Tsunade regresó su mirada a la castaña—. ¿Y tú por qué sigues aquí? Se suspendió todo, los demás están saliendo. Ya vete.

—Oh… —murmuró, percatándose de que ni la cajera estaba. Saldría una hora antes; eran apenas las cinco de la tarde. Iría rápido a su casa, pero antes le avisaría a Temari que no la recoja. Además, de todas formas iba a decirle que no saldría de paseo por unas horas con Shika y ella, tampoco iría a cenar con ellos, pues en sus planes estaba llegar a su departamento y ponerse a terminar el sexto cuento de su primer tomo, para así presentarlo mañana. _"¡El tomo! ¡Presentarlo!"_ recordó Tenten, corriendo tras Tsunade, quien estaba dirigiéndose a su oficina—. ¡Espere, Tsunade-sama! Tengo que decirle algo importante. Mañana…

—Díselo a Shizune, Tenten. Tengo mucho este día, ¿sí?

La castaña torció los labios, aceptando la indicación. En la noche llamaría a Shizune y le diría que mañana no vendrá al museo en la mañana, lo haría después del almuerzo. Se había decidido a presentar su media colección de cuentos a Hyuga & Hyuga. Sonriendo por esa idea, caminó hacia la sala de guías del museo, recogió de ahí su morral, metió su celular que llevó durante el día en su bolsillo, y se dispuso a salir del museo por la puerta trasera.

Silbaba la canción que se le había pegado la última semana, caminando a paso calmo al paradero de autobuses. Se evitaba caminar cuadras cuando Temari la esperaba ahí, con su moderno auto, y Shikamaru dentro comiéndose unos dulces de avena. La escena le había hecho reír, deteniéndose en plena calle, recordando un momento en que Temari le había quitado los mencionados dulces a su novio, arrojándolo al basurero, solo porque le cansaba escucharlo masticar. Entre risa y risa, el sonido de una bocina la detuvo, girándose en búsqueda de esa persona.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Tenten. Temari estaba saliendo de su auto negro, y Shikamaru lo conducía—. ¡Chicos!

—Pasamos por casualidad y te vemos —contestó su amiga, llevando esta vez su cabello en solo dos coletas—. Íbamos a dar una vuelta hasta que sea tu salida. ¿Por qué sales una hora antes?

—Ocurrieron muchas cosas, créeme. Te las cuento en el carro, ¿ya nos vamos?

Saludando a Shikamaru, Tenten se posicionó en el asiento trasero. Temari fue en el del copiloto, indicándole que se ponga el cinturón de seguridad, cosa que no hizo la castaña, pues se echó en todo el largo del asiento. Viéndolas cómodas, el Nara volvió a encender la radio.

—Acabo de cobrar, vayamos al cine. Oí de una película de terror —comentó el conductor, enseñándoles a las dos mujeres su billetera.

—Al fin te haces una, vago —se burló su novia—. Después vamos por unos sándwiches, para hacerte ahorrar…

—Eh, chicos —Tenten llamó su atención, mordiéndose el labio apenada por lo que iba a decir—. Lamento cancelarles, pero solo quiero ir a mi departamento. Tengo que escribir un cuento, Temari me dijo que puedo presentar la colección por tomos —Shikamaru miró interrogante a la rubia, quien solo asintió—. Así que… ¿me dejan en mi casa?

—El cine puede ser mañana —propuso Nara, a lo que Temari chasqueó la lengua, y Tenten aceptó sonriente—. Al menos vamos por los sándwiches. Eso no te quitará tiempo, Tenten.

—Pero es bastante temprano. Mejor vayan ustedes, yo me preparo algo en casa más tarde.

—Lo llevas y lo calientas, no seas testaruda. Nosotros haremos lo mismo —ordenó Temari. Vio a la castaña a punto de protestar, pero ella se lo impidió—. Calla. Anda contándonos qué pasó en el museo, por qué saliste temprano; Shikamaru nos llevará al restaurant.

—De acuerdo —aceptó entornando los ojos—. Aparte de que llegué tarde y todos me fulminaran con la mirada, tuve que cubrir un recorrido en el que estaba una histérica. El asunto es que esa histérica tenía una hija llamada Hinamori, bastante mona, y ésta se perdió…

Contaba a lujo de detalles todo lo que pasó con Hinamori, respondiendo cada pregunta burlesca que hacía Temari, con algunas participaciones de Shikamaru sobre la descuidada madre. Lo único que Tenten omitió de su narración, fue el nombre de Hyuga Neji. No iba a hacerlo, se le ocurrió al momento. Ella ya le había dicho a su amiga que escogió la Editora Hyuga & Hyuga en la mañana, y pensaba que relatarle su encuentro con el Gerente Comercial de Sabaku No Editorial sería avivar la insistencia de Temari porque se vaya ahí. Lo más conveniente era no tocarle el tema de editoriales ahora. Aún no le contaría que irá mañana sí o sí a Hyuga & Hyuga. Temari sabía la editorial, mas no la fecha.

Había termina de contar su anécdota justo cuando llegaron al restaurant. Shikamaru pidió los tres sándwiches para llevar, y se quedaron los tres en una mesa, esperando a que esté listo el pedido. Unos minutos antes de que la cajera entregue los sándwiches, Tenten se había sumergido en sus pensamientos sobre el cuento que escribiría. La historia estaba casi terminada en su cabeza, solo le hacía falta definir el detalle de los personajes, lo cual era sencillo pero estaba resultándole tedioso. La castaña se puso de pie cuando sus amigos volvieron a aparecer con su comida y bebidas; Temari abrió la soda que le correspondía, tomándosela en el acto.

—Oye, ¿periquitos, canarios o agapornis? —le preguntó Tenten, ambas dirigiéndose al auto. Cualquier persona la miraría como si fuese una loca por la pregunta salida de contexto. Menos Temari, quien alzó su mirada aguamarina al cielo oscureciéndose, sin dejar de beber su soda.

—Periquitos. Los canarios no me gustan y los agapornis son muy feos.

Tenten le agradeció con una sonrisa radiante, tomando su sándwich y subiendo al carro. Temari la regañó al verla sacándolo de su bolsa, recordándole que esa era su cena y diciéndole hambrienta. Llegaron al pequeño edificio donde vivía a castaña. La pareja se despidió, deseándole suerte en su escrito y dejándola ahí. Tenten esperó que el auto se aleje, para subir corriendo las escaleras.

Colocó su morral en el perchero una vez que sacó todas sus cosas de ahí. Iba desnudándose en lo que llegaba a su dormitorio, agradeciendo vivir sola, aunque antes se fijó por la ventana si es que su vecino del otro edificio no estaba tomando aire después de su rutina de ejercicios. Se colocó una playera larga con estampado de honguitos, fue a prepararse el café que tomaría en una taza cualquiera (no en su favorita, destrozada esa mañana) si le da sueño, dejó su cena en la cocina, y corrió al sofá, sentándose con su laptop en las piernas; lista para amanecerse.

En lo que su computador se prendía, aprovechó para llamar a Shizune y avisarle de su falta. La pelinegra le dijo que estaba ocupada, así que fue al grano, recibiendo un "Ya. Buenas noches" de respuesta, antes de colgarle la llamada. Tenten se encogió de hombros, arrojando el celular, el cual cayó al suelo. Asustándose de haber malogrado su teléfono, se acercó y lo recogió, colocándolo en la mesa; fue ahí cuando vio la tarjeta que sacó de su morral y había ignorado durante todo el rato.

—Hyuga Neji… —leyó en voz alta—. Lástima que no te veré en Hyuga & Hyuga —habló, dirigiéndose a la tarjeta como si fuese una persona —. Pero si me rechazan… quizá reconsidere a Sabaku No Editorial.

Olvidando su temor de ser rechazada, empezó a escribir. Tenía el tiempo suficiente para terminar ese cuento.

 **00000000**

Temari se removió a un lado de la cama, aún con los ojos cerrados por el terrible sueño que la embargaba. Su mano derecha tanteó en búsqueda de un vaso con agua, y se dio cuenta que buscó en la dirección equivocada, al palpar una amplia espalda desnuda. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro adormilado de Shikamaru. Se mordió el labio inferior, retirando su mano de allí para no despertarlo. Con lentitud quiso volver a su posición, hasta que una canción resonó con el volumen altísimo en todo el cuarto.

Saltó de la cama por el susto, tal y como lo hizo su pareja, los dos buscando de dónde seguía sonando la canción favorita de la banda de _Hard Rock_ que más le gustaba. Fue ahí, cuando la rubia entró en razón, dándose cuenta que ese era su timbre de llamada entrante. Inmediatamente, tomó su celular que reposaba en la mesita que noche, y contestó sin poder leer el nombre en la pantalla gracias a sus ojos legañosos. Aunque la foto del contacto de por sí le indicaba algo.

—¿Quién carajos llama a las dos de la madrugada? —habló con voz enronquecida, escuchando a su lado el bostezo de Shikamaru.

— _Hola, Temari, ¿qué haces? Pensé que estabas durmiendo_ —la de ojos aguamarinas reconoció la voz al instante.

—Qué mierda, Tenten, ¿qué más haría yo a esta hora? ¡Dormir! ¡Me despertaste!

— _Lo siento. Es que… necesitaba hablar contigo ahora._

—¿Y no podía esperar a mañana, cuando esté más lúcida y tú…? Tú… bueno, estás despierta.

— _Sip, no dormí en todo el rato. Aún sigo sin sueño gracias al café._

—Y mañana estarás como panda después de la juerga.

— _Mejor te cuento rápido para qué te necesito, Temari. Ya luego regresas a dormir._

—Me arruinaste el sueño —contestó entre dientes, soltando un bufido—. No importa, solo dime qué quieres o Shikamaru empezará a llorar como el bebé llorón que es.

— _Es que acabé ya el sexto cuento, porque me dijiste que lo presente todo en dos tomos, ¿recuerdas? Bueno… me está costando hacer el título para la colección de cuentos._

—¿Cómo es que no te cuesta hacerle un título a tus cuentos por separado? Ya sabes: _"Las montañas también lloran", "Un hongo lo dijo", "El único camaleón gris", "Torre y estatua amigas", "El roble débil"…_ Tan locos que ni me lo creo.

—Sí que tienes buena memoria, No Sabaku. Por eso te amo —la rubia rió divertida, oyendo la carcajada de Tenten al otro lado—. El que hice ahora se llama _"El periquito que no reconocía a su amiguito"._

—Es bastante largo, pero me gusta. ¿Cómo es que los sacas, eh? Y lo más curioso, es que tus personajes pueden ser animales, plantas, montañas, pero a unas torres que sí existen, les cambiaste los nombres... De ser Torre Eiffel, pasó a ser Torre Alfiler, no te pases.

—Bueno, si usaba Torre Eiffel o La Estatua de la Libertad, indicaba que pasa todo en este mismo mundo. No es así —pudo escuchar la risa juguetona que lanzó la castaña.

—¿Y dónde pasa todo?

— _Dentro del corazón de un peluche de cierto niño. Eso explico al inicio de todo, así que no te confundirás_ —al otro lado de la línea, Tenten frunció el ceño al quedarse varios segundos esperando una respuesta—. _¿Sigues ahí?_

—¿Qué te has fumado, Ten? —preguntó seria, escuchando la ahogada risa de su novio a su costado, a quien golpeó por hacer ruido.

— _Nada, hace tiempo que no lo hago. ¡Pero ese no es el punto! ¿Qué título le doy a mi colección de cuentos?_

—¿Y yo qué sé? No se me ocurre nada que englobe a cuentos salidos del corazón de un peluche… sigo pensando que andas en drogas, solo que descarto la idea porque a las justas tienes dinero —Temari golpeó por segunda vez la pierna de Shikamaru cuando lo escuchó reír, no gustándole que esté despierto y escuchando todo desde hace un rato. Su amiga seguía sin contestar, y se preguntó si es que se le había acabado el saldo o se cortó la llamada por la señal—. ¿Tenten?

— _Eres una genio. Tanto tiempo con Shika sí que te iluminó la mente._

—¿Me tengo que ofender?

— _¡No! ¡Ya me diste el título exacto! Mañana no iré a trabajar, por cierto. Ya pedí permiso, así que no me recojas. Duerme bien, te quiero mucho._

Y colgó. Temari entreabrió los labios, separando el teléfono de su oreja y viendo que, efectivamente, Tenten había sido la primera en colgar. Gruñó enfadada, ella ni siquiera había sido buena contándole el título que tendría su colección. Recordando eso, la rubia no entendía por qué le daba el crédito de la invención; no había dicho nada claro. De inmediato, algo más importante llegó a su mente. Justo lo que había dicho su escritora amiga al final, lo que no debió haber hecho vía llamada, sino en persona.

—Maldición. Ella irá mañana a entregar su bosquejo de todo a la editorial —soltó el celular en la cama, mordiéndose su larga uña del dedo pulgar y malogrando el barniz violeta que la cubría.

—¿Hyuga & Hyuga? —una perezosa voz escuchó a su lado. En seguida lo miró.

—Avísame cuando estés despierto, vago. Me asustas —se quejó—. Sí, me lo confirmó en la mañana… no pensé que iría al día siguiente. Es una apresurada.

—Siéntete importante, problemática. Ella quería tu aprobación.

—¿Perdón? Tenten me lo dijo de frente, hasta me lo ocultó por un rato, Shikamaru.

—Lo hizo porque temía tu reacción, obviamente. De seguro te lo dijo insegura hasta que le reafirmaste tu apoyo, ¿me equivoco?

—Odio que estés en lo cierto, Nara —se dejó caer en su almohada, a la vez que chocó su cabeza con el antebrazo de su novio, oyendo el gimoteo que éste soltó. Temari suspiró, acomodándose a un lado y clavando sus ojos aguamarina en los almendrados de él—. Dime, ¿es un buen signo que ella necesite mi visto bueno para escoger la editorial?

—Eres casi su hermana, mujer. Conociendo lo insegura que es, creyó que la odiarías por no escoger la editorial de tu familia —respondió adormilado, casi arrastrando sus palabras.

—Yo quería que escoja la de mi padre, porque no sabe bien cómo es la impresión de cada ejemplar. Quería ayudarle en ese punto… —calló abruptamente cuando el hombre a su lado chasqueó la lengua, y ella conocía ese gesto como un reproche por su innecesaria preocupación—. Supongo que estará bien… la ayudaríamos en todo, como siempre.

—A las mujeres les encanta sacar conclusiones apresuradas, todas son iguales —comentó con gesto aburrido, cerrando sus ojos dispuesto a reanudar su sueño—. Sí, la ayudaríamos en todo. Ustedes son dudosas, aparte de problemáticas —bostezó sonoramente. Se acomodó mejor en la cama, para dormir después de decir su última oración—. Se nota que para Tenten eres mucho.

Temari se acurrucó más hacia él, y sus ojos también se cerraron, presa del cansancio. Lo último que dijo Shikamaru, logró hacerla sonreír.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por leer.

Tardé demasiado en actualizar D: y lo peor es que no aproveché vacaciones en hacerlo. Solo espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que les guste cómo va avanzando la historia.

Bueno, Neji y Tenten tuvieron su primer encuentro en el museo, gracias a la traviesa Hinamori. Tenten sabe quién es Neji ahora, lo leyó en su tarjeta; en el próximo capítulo, irá al fin a la editorial que escogió, no precisamente en la que trabaja el Hyuga.

En fin, ojalá haya sido de su agrado. Pueden decirme su opinión, crítica, sugerencia en un lindo review :)

¡Saludos!


End file.
